Normaline One-Shots
by cookieLovePrincess
Summary: Otro crossover entre Coraline/ParaNorman , esta vez voy a hacer una serie de One-Shots entre Coraline y Norman jeje , de romance, drama, humor etc., espero que les guste.
1. En El Aeropuerto

**Hola chicos, este, ¿Qué les puedo decir?, tengo tantas ideas locas sobre Norman y Coraline que decidí hacer una historia de One-Shots sobre ellos, así que aquí tienen el primero jeje. **

**Normaline One-Shots: En El Aeropuerto. **

Los años siempre pasan demasiado rápido, no importa que hagas, siempre sabes que tienes que crecer y aunque sea difícil , tienes que aceptarlo, eso le pasó a Coraline Jones , parecía que ayer tenía solo uno años de edad, ahora, tiene 18 años y medio.

Ella se levanta y va hacía el espejo que está pegado a la pared que está delante de su cama, se acomoda su corto cabello azul, ahora ya no se pone su pequeño broche, prefiere llevar el cabello suelto sin ningún adorno, después de terminar con su cabello, va hacía su armario y saca un conjunto muy simple, una blusa morada, una chaqueta negra, jeans negros y unos zapatos deportivos blanco, se cambia y baja al primer piso, ahí están sus padres, su madre está acomodando su bolso y su padre terminando su maleta, este día Coraline tiene que acompañar a sus padres en un viaje de negocios

-buenos días-, saluda su madre

-hola mamá-, contesta Coraline

-¿Emocionada?-, pregunta su padre

-dentro de lo que se puede esperar-, contesta Coraline en un tono medio cortante

- Charlie, cariño, ¿llamaste a tu jefe?-, pregunta Mel

- si cariño, ya te lo dije-, contesta Charlie, mientras la conversación de sus padres sigue, Coraline se escabulle fuera de la sala y sale al patio, siempre es lo mismo, sus padres van a un viaje de negocios y ella siempre tiene que acompañarlos, pero ahora, ya era el colmo, está a punto de desperdiciar 2 semanas de vacaciones de verano en un hotel, todo gracias al empleo de sus padres, de repente, ella siente como su celular vibra en su pantalón , lo saca de ahí y ve que es un mensaje que dice "llamada perdida, número desconocido ", ella ve el número detenidamente, no lo reconoce , ha estado recibiendo esos mensajes por unas dos semanas, pero no les prestaba atención, podía ser alguien tratando de jugarle una mala pesada.

Ya que acababa de tomar su teléfono ,aprovechó para navegar entre viejos archivos que ella tiene ahí, como fotos, videos, notas, cosas que no se atreve a borrar ni de broma, comenzó a navegar por su galería de fotos, pasó todas las fotos sin ni siquiera ver que eran, hasta que una le llamó la atención , ella aún lo recuerda, en esa foto está ella con un chico de suéter rojo con el cabello de punta, sí, era uno de sus mejores amigos de la infancia, Norman Babcock, hacía muchos años que no lo veía , desde los 11 años básicamente, al verlo ahí justo a su lado, ella deja salir un suspiro de nostalgia

-te extraño, ¿sabías eso?-, le pregunta Coraline a la imagen de Norman

-CORALINE!-, grita Mel desde el porche de la casa, -YA VAMONOS!-, Coraline camina hacia el auto a regañadientes, su padre lleva su maleta así que no tiene que preocuparse por volver a entrar a la casa por ella, Coraline sube al auto y su padre arranca hacia el aeropuerto, en ese año ya eran 15 las veces que había hecho ese trayecto, así que tiene todo el camino memorizado y también conoce todo el aeropuerto.

Una media hora después, la familia Jones llega al aeropuerto, su vuelo sale a las 12:30 y son las 12:00, como siempre, Mel sale primero del auto, Charlie después y Coraline al último y para colmo, a regañadientes

-vamos, no es tan malo-, dice Mel en un intento de animar a Coraline

- si tu lo dices-, le contesta Coraline sin hacer contacto visual, los tres siguen caminando hasta llegar a la entrada del aeropuerto para esperar a que salga su vuelo, ahí, Coraline se sienta en uno de los asientos de espera y comienza a tratar de pretender que está haciendo algo con su celular, aunque es muy difícil porque atrás de ella está una mujer con unos gemelos bebés llorando, "oh vamos, que ya se callen", ruega Coraline para sus adentros

-mamá-, dice Coraline, Mel, quien está a un lado de ella baja la vista de la revista sobre política que estaba leyendo y voltea a ver a Coraline

-¿Qué sucede, Coraline?-, pregunta Mel

- tengo que ir al baño, ahora vuelvo-, contesta Coraline

-claro, solo no tardes mucho-, dice Mel, Coraline se levanta de la silla y va hacia el baño que está más cerca de ahí, llego y suspiro de alivio por haber salido de ese caos con los gemelos enojados, a ella siempre la había molestado escuchar el llanto de bebés por mucho tiempo, y más ahora, porque carga el mal humor a todo lo que da , estaba a punto de abrir la puerta del baño cuando una voz algo conocida llamó su atención , era una voz masculina,

-sí, ajá, si lo sé, no, oye…. Basta, ¿me vas a dejar hablar?, no, no te estoy levantando la voz fue solo una simple pregunta-, dice aquel chico, obviamente hablando por teléfono

Desde el punto de vista de Coraline el tiene unos 18 años, ella se da la vuelta disimuladamente para ver quién es, vaya sorpresa que se lleva, ese chico, los ojos azules el cabello de punta color castaño, igual de largo que cuando era un niño de 11 años, ese tono de paciencia en su voz, tenía un suéter tan parecido al que llevaba cuando era pequeño, Coraline sintió unas ganas incesantes de correr hacia él y abrazarlo , pero como estaba hablando por teléfono, solo logró pronunciar unas palabras

-¿Norman?-, dijo Coraline, Normal levanto la vista y volteo hacia todos lados para ver de dónde venía la voz, se quedo congelado cuando vio a aquella chica con ojos color avellana e imposible de confundir por ese cabello azul, Coraline sonrío al ver que por fin él la estaba mirando y estaban a tan solo unos cuantos metros de distancia

-Norman, Norman, ¿sigues ahí?, que demonios, ¿se cortó?, por dios, ¡NORMAN!-, gritó la voz que venía del teléfono

- Courtney, te llamo luego, ¿okay?-, dijo Norman y antes de que Courtney le contestara con algún insulto cortó la llamada

-¿Coraline?, ¿eres tú?-, preguntó Norman aún en shock

-s-si, s-soy yo-, dijo Coraline nerviosamente, tenía que admitir que Norman se veía muy guapo ahora

-wow, e-estas…este…creciste mucho-, dijo Norman

- tú también, estás muy cambiado-, dijo Coraline

-físicamente, pero sigo siendo el mismo, muchos años, mismo Norman-, dijo Norman

-eso ya lo sé, te conozco-, dijo Coraline, en ese momento sentía que iba a estallar en llanto, después de tantos años sin verlo, finalmente lo tenía a unos metros de ella

-¿hace cuanto llegaste aquí?-, pregunta Coraline

- ¿a Ashland?, unas dos semanas más o menos, aquí al aeropuerto, hace media hora-, le contesta Norman

-¿por qué nunca me llamaste?-, pregunta Coraline un poco triste

- te estuve llamando las dos semanas completas, pero nunca contestaste-, dijo Norman, Coraline toma su teléfono y ve las llamadas perdidas del número desconocido

- ¿cambiaste de número telefónico?-, pregunta Coraline

- si-, le contesta Norman, el también está aguantando las ganas de correr a abrazarla

-oh, lo siento, mi culpa-, dice Coraline riendo nerviosamente

"_Pasajeros, se les informa que el vuelo 1 hacía Massachusetts salé en 5 minutos"-_, los interrumpió la voz del micrófono, Norman mira a Coraline tristemente y luego mira hacia el suelo, Coraline ya sabe perfectamente lo que eso significa ya que ella conocía perfectamente a Norman, y él tenía la capacidad de poder hablar más con sus ojos y sus cejas que usando la boca

-s-se te hace tarde-, dice Coraline con un evidente tono de tristeza en su voz, Norman se frotó su brazo derecho nerviosamente

- lo sé, bien, te llamaré hoy en la noche y quiero que esta vez me contestes-, bromea Norman en un intento de hacerla reír, sin embargo solo consiguió sacarle una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro

- te contestare, lo prometo-, dijo Coraline, Norman se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse, cuando él se fue Coraline se disponía a abrir la puerta del baño, hasta que sintió que alguien la volteo y cuando menos pensó tenía unos brazos alrededor de ella

- lo siento, lo siento mucho por tener que irme, y perdóname por esto también-, le susurró una voz al oído, era Norman, Coraline le devolvió el abrazo fuertemente

- No podía irme sin decirte lo mucho que te extrañe y quería que supieras que no te he olvidado, Cor, y quería decirte también que si no vuelvo a verte jamás te olvidare, porque eres alguien imposible de olvidar-, dijo Norman

-yo tampoco te he olvidado y jamás te olvidare, te extrañe como no tienes idea y te prometo que nos volveremos a ver, en realidad lo prometo-, dijo Coraline, finalmente se separaron, y sin previo aviso Norman la besó en la mejilla derecha y después se fue corriendo antes de que lo dejara el vuelo, Coraline se quedó acariciándose la mejilla derecha y una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su cara, la primera sonrisa verdadera que había hecho en todo el día.

**Bien, aquí está esta cosa XD, no sé si a ustedes le habrá agradado pero yo digo que ver una escena así entre Norman y Coraline, no tiene precio jeje, espero que les haya gustado y díganme si quieren algún otro One-Shot, con gusto lo escribiré, acepto sugerencias, :).**

**PD: No se desesperen por mi siguiente capitulo de "Unas Super y Normales Vacaciones" ya lo estoy escribiendo :). **


	2. Cambios

**Número 2: "Cambios"**

Norman solo tragó saliva al escuchar la noticia que recientemente le había dado Coraline, el salió lentamente de la casa y se sentó en las escaleras del porche , hubo un silencio incomodo entre la línea de teléfono de Coraline y la de él, Norman no sabía que decir, podía ponerse a hablar como un psicólogo profesional diciendo cosas como: te entiendo , no pasa nada, pero hasta él sabía perfectamente que no la entendía, por más que lo intentara le parecía imposible ponerse en sus zapatos y entender cómo se sentía ella en ese momento.

Lo único que Norman deseaba en ese momento era poder ayudar en algo a Coraline, pero él era hombre y esas cosas eran de mujeres, se sentía como para correr con Courtney a pedirle ayuda o al menos con Salma, pero Courtney estaba en su práctica de porristas, Salma quién sabe dónde , pero haría cualquier cosa para no contestarle y su madre ni hablar , ella salió a cenar con su padre , Norman estaba solo en casa, al igual que Coraline al otro lado de la línea, fue entonces cuando Norman tuvo que afrontarlo , esta vez le correspondía a él ayudarla

-¿Cuándo ocurrió?-, preguntó Norman tratando de sonar calmado aunque la mano le temblaba a muerte

_-Esta mañana-, _contestó Coraline con voz temblorosa al otro lado de la línea

-¿Se lo dijiste a tu madre?-, preguntó Norman

_-Lo intenté pero no pude-,_ contestó Coraline

-Coraline, es tu madre, tienes que decírselo-, dijo Norman

_-Pero, es que….es simplemente vergonzoso, no puedo-, _dijo Coraline al otro lado de la línea, sonaba como si estuviera al borde de lagrimas y solo no lloraba porque tenía a Norman en el teléfono, al otro lado de la línea Norman solo paró una ceja , estaba confundido hasta la cabeza

- Si no te atreves a decírselo a tu madre, ¿por qué me llamaste a mí?, ¿Por qué no a Wybie, a tu padre, a Neil?, además, ¡te di el numero de Courtney hace unos días!-, dijo Norman un poco enojado, bueno, no enojado sino frustrado, se sentía inútil de resolver la situación, otro silencio incomodo, de repente escucho suspirar a Coraline

_-¿quieres saber por qué te llamé a ti?, porque confío en ti Norman, no me importa que otros sepan mucho de esto, pero te llamé porque confío en ti Norman-, _dijo Coraline, los ojos de Norman se abrieron al escuchar la ultima oración de Coraline,

-yo, en serio lo siento por lo que dije antes, por todo lo que dije, en serio, estaba algo frustrado-, se disculpó Norman

-_Es que esto no se supone que me este pasando a mí, tengo 11 años, ¡11, NORMAN!, ¡TENGO 11!-, _gritó ella entre sollozos

-Coraline, quiero que te calmes, a tu edad, e-es normal, a Courtney le pasó a esa edad-, dijo Norman quién ya estaba rojo como tomate por empezar a meterse más en el tema

_-¿Cómo lo sabes?-,_ preguntó Coraline

-la escuche un día platicar con mi madre-, dijo Norman

_-No es justo, nada le pasa a los hombres-,_ Dijo Coraline

-Cor, claro que nos pasan muchas cosas, ¿quieres un ejemplo?-

_-Dime-_

Norman se quedó en silencio un momento y recargo la cabeza en el pasamanos de las escaleras

-que a veces, sin quererlo, nos enamoramos de quien nunca imaginamos que nos enamoraríamos y acabamos por darnos cuenta de que no somos capaces de decirle a esa persona lo que sentimos por ella-, dijo Norman

_-¿A ti te ha pasado eso?-,_ preguntó Coraline, Norman se rascó la parte de atrás de su cabeza nerviosamente

- créeme que si, de hecho estoy una situación como esa en este momento-, dijo Norman, -Coraline, lo que te pasa a ti yo pienso que es la cosa más normal del mundo, no tienes por qué preocuparte por eso, esa cosa te tenía que pasar en algún momento-, dijo Norman

_-¡¿PERO POR QUÉ AHORA?! , debes pensar que soy un asco-, dijo Coraline, -¿y cuando estallas en risa?, ¡dímelo!-_

-No pienso que eres un asco, y dime, ¿por qué habría de reírme?, no tengo razones, ¿sabes por qué?, porque a mí eso no me importa, tu cuerpo solo está cambiando, pero sigues siendo la misma, eres la misma Coraline, esa chica de carácter fuerte con esa testarudez que nadie se la quita y a mí eso es lo que me importa-, dijo Norman, al otro lado de la línea una sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de Coraline

_-Entonces… ¿no piensas que esto es malo?, ¿no te desagrada?-, preguntó Coraline_

-Claro que no, Coraline, es totalmente normal ya te lo dije, además, eres mi amiga y jamás me desagradarías-, dijo Norman, -Puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea-

_-¿Cualquier cosa?-, preguntó Coraline_

- Cualquier cosa-, dijo Norman, -si quieres que te deje sola unos días, solo pídelo, p-por mi está bien, si te molesto, no hay problema-

_-Claro que no me molestas, de hecho creo que te estaré llamando estos días-, dijo Coraline_

- oh bien, llevo aguantando a Courtney 16 años, esto será pan comido-, bromeo Norman, escuchó la risa de Coraline al otro lado de la línea lo que lo hizo sonreír a él también

-lamento no haber podido ayudarte mucho en esta situación-, dijo Norman

_-Ayudaste más de lo que te imaginas, me hiciste sentir mucho mejor…gracias-, dijo Coraline_, Norman sonrío

-no fue nada, cuentas conmigo en toda situación-, dijo Norman

_-gracias, bien , creo que mamá llego, tengo que irme-, dijo Coraline_

-bien, te llamo en la noche, pero por ahora quiero que vayas con tu madre y le digas lo que sucede ¿entendiste?, si no yo personalmente tomaré un avión e iré hacia Ashland en este momento -, bromeo Norman, otra vez, escuchó reír a Coraline

-_Bien, bye-, dijo Coraline_

_-_Bye-, contestó Norman y después colgó el teléfono

* * *

**:D, el segundo capítulo, creo que solo las chicas lo entenderán jeje, pero solo para aclarar dudas, Coraline tuvo su primer periodo y este…. No sé porque hice esto XD, me vino a la mente anoche y pensé que sería lindo (apesta , estoy consiente de eso, pero no se porque demonios lo hice enserio XD) , buena idea Coraline, pedirle ayuda a un chico en una situación así (sarcasmo) XDDD.**


	3. Las Buenas Noticias

**Número 3: Las "Buenas Noticias"**

De Ashland a Massachusetts es la misma larga distancia que de Massachusetts a Ashland, pero tanto para Coraline y para Norman esa larga distancia se sentía como unos 1000 años luz y el teléfono no ayudaba mucho a cortar esa distancia.

Una Coraline de 14 años de edad entró en su habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de ella, tiró su mochila al suelo y después se dejó caer en su cama, se quedó ahí un momento, suspiró, era un suspiró que sonaba como una mezcla de tristeza y felicidad, lentamente sacó su teléfono de debajo de su almohada y tecleó un numero, al instante en la pantalla apareció: "_Llamando Norman"_.

* * *

El chico de 14 años hojeo su libro de historia desesperadamente tratando de responder un cuestionario que tenía de tarea, ese día estaba lloviendo, así que Norman tenía encendida una lámpara de noche que solía usar cuando tenía ocho años (aunque volvió a usarla a los 11, después de parar la maldición de la bruja), su abuela estaba sentada en una mecedora que estaba justo a un lado de la ventana, Norman la había puesto ahí porque sabía que a su abuela cuando era joven siempre le gustó la lluvia

-Tienes que dejar eso un rato, si te estresas envejecerás a los 30-, dijo la abuela Babcock, Norman levantó la cabeza lentamente, sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto leer

- No estoy estresado-, mintió Norman, la abuela Babcock miró a su nieto y paró una ceja, acusándolo de mentiroso, Norman rodó los ojos y luego le sonrió, cerró el libro y lo metió en su mochila

-¿contenta?-, preguntó Norman, la abuela le guiño un ojo, de repente el teléfono de Norman sonó debajo de su almohada, rápidamente lo sacó de ahí y contestó

-¿Hola?-, dijo Norman

Una sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de Coraline, siempre le resultaba reconfortante escuchar la voz de Norman, aunque claro, había cambiado mucho, no era como la voz que tenía a los 11 años, era más gruesa

-Hola Norm, ¿cómo estás?-, preguntó Coraline mientras jugaba con un mechón de su corto cabello azul

_-Estoy bien, ¿y tú?-, preguntó Norman_

-Todo tranquilo, ¿Qué tal las cosas con Courtney?-, preguntó Coraline

_-Rompió con su novio, Richard, creo, no recuerdo su nombre-, dijo Norman entre risas_

* * *

"Novio", Coraline se puso nerviosa al escuchar esa palabra, había recordado la razón de hacerle esa llamada a Norman, ella suspiró lentamente y se levantó de la cama, comenzó a caminar nerviosamente por la habitación

-Norman, tengo que decirte algo-, dijo Coraline

Norman se quedó pensativo un momento, paró una ceja

-está bien, dime-, dijo Norman

_-Tuve un asunto con Wybie hoy-, dijo Coraline_

-¿Qué sucedió?, ¿discutieron?-, preguntó Norman

_-No, no, no fue nada malo, al contrario, de hecho, hoy después de la escuela fuimos al lago, ahí el, pues, estaba muy nervioso y…._

-Ajá-, la interrumpió Norman un poco asustado

Coraline se sorprendió por esa reacción viniendo de Norman, es más, de todas las veces que habían hablado por teléfono el nunca la había interrumpido

-Norman, ¿estás bien?-, preguntó Coraline

_-Claro que si, solo quiero que me digas que pasó-, dijo Norman_

-bien, pues, el…el me pidió que fuera su novia-, dijo Coraline

* * *

Los ojos de Norman se abrieron en terror total, las manos le comenzaron a sudar y su corazón estaba acelerado

-¿q-que le dijiste?-, preguntó Norman

_-El se portó tan tierno Norman, nunca lo había visto así y la verdad, el siempre me gustó, desde que lo conocí-, dijo Coraline, - le dije que si, obvio-, dijo Coraline alegremente, -después nos besamos-_

Norman sintió que algo se rompió violentamente dentro de él, fue como cuando alguien le lanza una piedra a un vidrio, este se quiebra inmediatamente, solo que esta vez , Norman era el vidrio , Coraline la piedra y Wybie el chico o chica que tiró la piedra

-E-entonces ahora tienes novio-, dijo Norman

_-Sí, ¿no es genial?, y Wybie es tan tierno conmigo, en serio lo amo-, dijo Coraline_

Otra vez, Norman sintió que otra cosa se rompió dentro de él

-¿sabes algo?, me alegro por ti, tienes a alguien que amas de tu lado y te aseguro que el también te ama…es un chico con suerte, eligió bien-, dijo Norman

* * *

A esas alturas Coraline tenía una sonrisa que le recorría de oreja a oreja, desde su punto de vista Norman se había tomado muy bien la noticia

-Gracias Norman, no me refiero solo por este momento, gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi estos años, todas esas veces que me apoyaste , todas las veces que has estado ahí para mí cuando te necesito…eres un gran amigo-, dijo Coraline

_-S-si, amigo jeje, bueno, s-sabes que puedes contar conmigo cuando quieras, ¿cierto?-, preguntó Norman_

-Claro que lo sé-, dijo Coraline, -te adoro por eso-

Norman se limitó a sonreír

-Como amigos-, dijo Norman

-_claro que si, eres uno en un millón, cualquier chica pelearía por ti-, dijo Coraline_

-Gracias, bien, te llamo al rato, tengo que terminar la tarea-, dijo Norman

_-Bien, adiós, de todas formas, Wybie acaba de llegar por mí-, dijo Coraline y esta vez fue ella la que cortó la llamada_

Norman tiró el teléfono a la almohada y se abrazó de sus piernas

-¿estás bien, hijito?-, preguntó la abuela Babcock

- s-si n-no es nada, se me va a pasar-, dijo Norman, el estaba mintiendo, su abuela lo vio en sus ojos, los cuales estaban llorosos

-¿Qué sucede Norman?-, preguntó la abuela, Norman solo se levantó de la cama sin decir nada

-Nada-, dijo después

-Se que te sucede algo, es por lo de la de pelo azul ¿cierto?-, preguntó la abuela

Norman caminó hacia su abuela o por lo menos donde él veía que estaba su abuela y se arrodillo junto a ella, su abuela dejó un momento su tejido y le puso una mano en el hombro a su nieto

-¿Así se siente?-, preguntó Norman

-¿Qué?-, preguntó la abuela

- que tú quieras a alguien y que a ese alguien te lo quite otra persona-, dijo Norman,

-tu abuelo solía decir, "los hombres no lloran", pero, eso no es cierto-, dijo la abuela Babcock

-es que ella tiene novio-, dijo Norman, las lágrimas le corrieron por las mejillas lentamente

-No sabe lo que tiene de su lado Norman, no te preocupes por eso, estoy segura de que más de una quiere ser tu novia -, dijo la abuela Babcock tratando de calmarlo

-está esa chica de California, ¿Cuál era su nombre?, ¿Mabel Pines?-, preguntó la abuela

-Pero a ella no le gusto, ella me acosa, además su hermano me odia y es muy sobreprotector con ella-, dijo Norman mientras recargaba la cabeza en el descansabrazos de la mecedora

-No es como si Coraline fuera la única chica en el mundo, hay otras-, dijo la abuela Babcock

-para mí no hay otras-, dijo Norman, la abuela miró a Norman

-te dejaré solo un momento-, dijo la abuela y de la nada desapareció

Norman se quedó ahí pensando, muchas veces Courtney le había dicho que a él le gustaba Coraline, pero él nunca lo creyó, muchos en la escuela se lo habían dicho pero él creía que siempre serían amigos, hasta ese momento se dio cuenta, el no quería ser su amigo, el la amaba, todos los que lo conocían sabían que a él le gustaba Coraline, lo sabían todos…menos él.

* * *

**Aquí el capítulo LOL, más ideas locas, y si, referencia ParaPines, cuidado que esto me podría llevar a un Fanfic jeje, Norman con Mabel y Coraline con Wybie LOL, después Coraline va a acabar con Dipper ok no. XD, mala idea, pero sin duda creo que voy a considerar la idea de hacer esto un fanfic LOL, bien, ahora me toca un capítulo de la otra historia: D. Hice sufrir a Norman , lo sé :(**


	4. Dulces 16

**Num. 4: Dulces 16**

No es que a Coraline le interesara mucho esa cosa de los "Dulces 16", había rechazado "cordialmente" la propuesta de su madre de hacerle fiesta, pero esa "cordial negación" no fue escuchada, así es, Mel Jones estaba más entusiasmada por esa fiesta que la misma Coraline, habían llegado al acuerdo de hacer esa fiesta 3 días después de su cumpleaños.

Ese día, era el cumpleaños número 16 de Coraline, el cual, se suponía que debía ser el "mejor" día de su vida, pero no, hasta ese momento, no lo era, la verdad, Coraline lo único que deseaba era tirarse al pozo, se las estaba pasando negras.

En primer lugar, su madre estaba como una loca porque su hija había cumplido 16, llegando a la escuela, se encuentra con la alucinante sorpresa de que Wybie olvidó su cumpleaños...por tercer año consecutivo, entra a la primera clase, el maestro les pone exámen sorpresa y lo reprueba, en clase de biología, los ponen a disecar una rana, a la hora del almuerzo, se le cae el celular y se rompe la pantalla, llega a casa y su madre le da la noticia de que el vestido para su fiesta es...nada más y nada menos que color rosa, Coraline odiaba ese color, la señoritas Spink y Forcible le regalan por su cumpleaños una bufanda que huele a rata muerta y encima le causa comezón y sarpullido, se corta el internet, tiene mucha tarea, el señor Bobinsky se va de vacaciones sin ni siquiera haberse despedido de ella, el único canal de televisión que funcionaba bien en ese momento era el canal de noticias, tenía dolor de cabeza, estaba cansada, le tocaba sacar la basura, su padre estaba de viaje y ninguno de sus amigos había recordado su cumpleaños, ni siquiera en el que tenía más fé, lo supo cuando se dio cuenta de que...Norman...Norman Babcock...aún no la había llamado.

Coraline entró a su cuarto y azotó la puerta, se sentó en la silla giratoria del escritorio de su computadora, comenzó a dar vueltas como solía hacerlo a los 11 años, su mochila estaba tirada en el suelo, su celular roto estaba por un lado de ella, lo miró y le hizo cara de ascó, después gruñó y continuo dando vueltas, pero, unos cinco segundos después, la silla se rompió y Coraline calló de sentón al suelo

-MALDITA SEAS!-, le gritó a la silla como si fuera un ser vivo, después comenzó a patearla, acabó lastimandose el pie, cojeando, fue hacía la cama y se tiró ahí, se puso boca abajo con su cara contra la almohada y comenzó a gritar en ella y a golpearla, un trueno interrumpió su rabieta de niña de 5 años, lo que le faltaba, miró hacia la ventana, estaba lloviendo, Coraline estuvo a punto de estallar en llanto por un momento, pues, vaya cumpleaños que estaba pasando, poco a poco se fue quedando dormida.

Su sueño se vio interrumpido una media hora después por el sonido de el teléfono fijo que había en su cuarto, se levantó perezosamente y caminó hacia el teléfono, lo contestó de mala gana

-¿hola?-, dijo Coraline

_-Cor, ¿que tal todo?_-, _dijo una voz bastante conocida para ella, aunque un poco cortada, como si tuviera poca señal, Coraline sonrío debilmente_

-¿Norman?, ¿eres tu?-, preguntó Coraline

_-Si, soy yo, perdona si me escucho mal, no tengo mucha señal en este momento-, dijo Norman_

-No importa, dios, pensé que no llamarías, me espantaste-, dijo Coraline,-pensé que lo habías olvidado-

_-¿que debería recordar?-, preguntó Norman_

-Norman, ¿no lo sabes?-, preguntó Coraline un poco aturdida

_-Pues, no-, dijo Norman_

-GENIAL!, PRIMERO WYBIE, AHORA TU, NORMAN, ES MI CUMPLEAÑOS!, LA FECHA MÁS IMPORTANTE DE MI VIDA, CUMPLO 16!, Y TU LO OLVIDAS?!-, gritó Coraline

_Norman soltó una pequeña carcajada,_

_- tu reacción, por dios, te la creíste-, dijo Norman, -claro que lo recordé,¿por qué te compraría un regalo entonces?-_

Coraline suspiró de alivio y volvió a sonreir, esta vez, Norman se había lucido y eso la alegraba ya que no era propio de él bromear así, usualmente solo lo hacía cuando estaba de _muy _ buen humor

-Norman, me asustaste y por cierto, no debiste,el regalo no importa, con que me llames está bien, con eso tengo más que suficiente, de hecho, es lo mejor que me ha pasado en todo el día-, dijo Coraline

_-Nah, es solo un pequeño detalle,además, una amiga que vale tanto como tu no se merece solo una triste y solitaria llamada-, dijo Norman_

Coraline se sonrojó

-Norman, basta-, dijo entre risas, -pero en serio, no debiste, ¿lo enviaste por correo?-

_- no importa, y no, no lo envié por correo-, dijo Norman_

-Norman Babcock, dejate de vaciladas y dime que estás tramando-, dijo Coraline

_-no estoy tramando nada y te voy a pedir de favor que dejes de ser tan modesta, salgas de tu habitación, vayas a la puerta principal y la abras de una vez porque está lloviendo y me estoy mojando-, dijo Norman_

Coraline se quedó en shock

-¿quieres decir que...-

_-Coraline... mira por la ventana-, dijo Norman_

Coraline corrió hacia la ventana de su habitación y la abrió, frente a su casa, ahí estaba, con el teléfono en la mano, ahí estaba Norman, a Coraline se le llenaron los ojos de agua

-Norman, por dios-, dijo Coraline al borde de lágrimas

_-¿te gusta tu regalo?-, preguntó Norman haciendose el tonto aún hablando por teléfono aunque sabía perfectamente que su voz sería audible si gritaba_

-Me encanta-, dijo Coraline

_-dulces 16, Cor-, dijo Norman_

* * *

**Bueno, aquí está jeje, este, creo que es uno de mis favoritos LOL, tiene ese algo que le da el romance y que es muy raro que a mi me salga XD, espero que haya sido de su agrado ya que duré más o menos una hora escribiendolo, la idea me vino a la mente mientras escuchaba la canción "Bad Day" de **_**Daniel Powter **_y _**"Princess Charming"**_** de **_**Megan & Liz **_, **ambas son muy pegadizas, no me las saco de la cabeza XD, aunque "Bad Day" define un poco más la historia, y la historia la escribí porque hoy en realidad tuve un muy mal dia, malo de lo que se dice malo en todos los aspectos :/, pero, escribir siempre ayuda jeje.**

**Quiero también dar mis máximas condolencias a la familia de nuestra "Diva De La Banda", nuestra Diva Jenni Rivera, que en paz descanse con todos los ángeles en el cielo, te amamos Jenni y nunca te olvidaremos, aunque yo no escuchaba mucho su música estoy consciente de que hemos sufrido una pérdida muy grande, esta diosa no se merecía morir de esta manera y tampoco se merecía morir a sus 43 años, tenía mucho por delante, mucho por vivir, más éxito la esperaba, demasiado, pero al menos sabemos que esta gran mujer está en un mundo mejor ahora. Jenni Rivera, vivirás siempre en nuestros corazones, chicos y chicas de México...Guardemos un minuto de calma y silencio por esta reina...**


	5. Conversaciones

**Número 5: Conversaciones**

* * *

-Entonces, ¿nos vemos en la cafeteria?-, preguntó Wybie

-Cuenta con eso-, dijo Coraline mientras abria la puerta de su locker, la chica de 12 años gruñó al notar que el cierre de su mochila se había ganchado en la camiseta gris de su uniforme, después de un rato de sacudir su mochila logró hacer que finalmente soltara su camiseta, solo que al hacerlo, no notó que algo se cayó de su mochila, ella se volteó nuevamente hacia el casillero y metio los libros que no necesitaba ahí, entonces escuchó una voz chillona detrás de ella

-Oye Cor, ¿quien es este guapo?-, preguntó Ashley, una chica rubia de ojos azules, con su ropa habitual, un vestido rosa chillante, ella era sobrina del director, así que no tenía que cumplir con el uniforme, ella era la típica chica a la que se creía la reina del mundo o un tipo de Miss Universo que podía manipular y acosar a todos los de la escuela, Coraline hizo una mueca

-No molestes, Ashley-, dijo Coraline sin darse la vuelta

-Cor, no vine a molestar, quiero que me digas quien es este guapo-, dijo Ashley, Coraline paró una ceja y se dio la vuelta, Ashley tenía una foto en sus manos, Coraline se sonrojó totalmente, tomó su mochila y comenzó a revolver todo lo que estaba ahí, aparentemente buscando algo

-Ashley, dame eso!-, ordenó Coraline

-Oh vamos, ¿no quieres hablar de tu novio?-, preguntó Ashley, volteó la foto, era justo lo que Coraline pensó, una foto que Norman había dejado en su casa la ultima vez que la había visitado, obviamente él aparecia en la foto, era una foto que su madre lo habia obligado a tomarse, tenía su cara seria de siempre

-Mira esto, ¿con que te gustan los chicos malos?-, dijo Ashley, -Mira ese cabello, se le ve que es todo un rebelde-

Coraline seguía roja

-No le digas así, no es mi novio, esa foto no es asunto tuyo y...damela!-, ordenó Coraline

-Así que no es tu novio...si no lo es, no te importará que vea la foto, ¿no?-, dijo Ashley, Coraline trató de mostrar calma ante el pánico

-Bien, bien, si eso quieres, mirala, adelante-, dijo Coraline cruzandose de brazos, Ashley sonrio maliciosamente

-Mira esto, que sexy, nunca lo he visto por aquí, ¿cómo se llama?-, preguntó Ashley, Coraline se puso roja de furia

-¿y a ti que te interesa?-, preguntó Coraline furiosa

-Mirenla, por dios, se pone celosa-, se burló Ashley

-Se llama Norman Babcock, ¿okay?-, dijo Coraline aún furiosa, -AHORA DAME ESA MALDITA FOTO!-

-Tranquila, no es para que grites-, dijo Ashley

-ES QUE ESA FOTO NI SIQUIERA ES MIA-, gritó Coraline

-Lo sé, es de tu noviecito-, se burló Ashley

-SOLO SOMOS AMIGOS, ¿OKAY?, él es de Massachusetts yo de Oregon, nunca...

-Wow, relación de larga distancia, que fuerte-, dijo Ashley

-QUE NO ES MI NOVIO!-, gritó Coraline, Ashley se quedó callada por un momento, mirando la foto

-¿Hace cuanto no lo ves?-, preguntó Ashley, Coraline se frotó su brazo derecho

-1 año-, dijo Coraline, Ashley sonrio un poco y le entregó la foto de mala gana

-y...¿lo extrañas?-, preguntó Ashley, Coraline rio

-pues...si-, dijo Coraline

-Me parece que tienes tus razones, parece un buen chico-, dijo Ashley, Coraline miró la foto

-Lo es-, dijo Coraline, -Es muy tímido, pero cuando llegas a conocerlo bien, es un chico genial-

-¿Hablas con él por teléfono?-, preguntó Ashley

-Si, una o dos veces a la semana-, dijo Coraline, Ashley sonrio

-Azulita, finjamos que esta conversación nunca ocurrio,¿okay?-, preguntó Ashley

-Claro-, dijo Coraline

-Tienes que ir a mi casa algún día-, dijo Ashley mientras se alejaba

-lo pensaré-, dijo Coraline

-Coraline-, dijo Ashley

-¿si?-, dijo Coraline

- Buena elección con el chico, sus ojos son lindos-, dijo Ashley mientras le guiñaba el ojo, Coraline rodó los ojos, cuando Ashley se fue, Coraline miró la foto, miró los ojos azules de Norman, ella sonrio

-Si que lo son-, dijo Coraline para si, suspiró, metió la foto al locker y fue a la cafeteria

* * *

**YEAH GUYS!, bueno, no tengo nada más que decir solo: YA VIENE NAVIDAD!, LOL, a poner a Norman y a Cor bajo el muerdagocofcofcof XDDDDD. **


	6. Apendicitis

**Num. 6: Apendicitis **

Norman no tenía ni la menor idea de a qué se debía ese dolor en el estomago que lo había estado atormentando todo el día, comenzó desde el momento en que se levantó y no lo dejó ni siquiera en la escuela, trató de culpar a la cena, pero, en serio, ¿las galletas de chocolate y la leche hacen tanto daño?,

**-**Tal vez te va a dar diarrea, a mi eso me pasa todo el tiempo-, le dijo Neil a su adolorido amigo quien estaba acostado boca abajo en la cama

-Es otra cosa, Neil-, gimió Norman

-¿le dijiste a tus padres?-, preguntó Neil

-Papá me dijo: "una pastilla y a la escuela"-, dijo Norman, él solía ponerse de mal humor cuando se sentia mal

-¿Colitis nerviosa?-, preguntó Neil

-No-, gimió Norman, Neil volvió su mirada al libro extraño de 367 páginas aparentemente de genero de suspenso que Norman le había prestado

-es un buen libro, es mi favorito-, comentó Norman, Neil sonrió al ver que Norman había dejado su mal humor un momento, podían ser señales de que se sentía mejor, pero también podían ser señales de que estaba poniendose en esa actitud que él agarraba la de: "Pretenderé que estoy bien para no preocuparlo", Norman gimió de dolor otra vez y hundió su cabeza profundamente en la almohada, la sonrisa que Neil tenía en el rostro desapareció, no había logrado engañarlo. Hasta a Neil le dolía cuando Norman gemia e incluso gritaba algunas veces, tenía que ser muy grave para hacerlo quejarse tanto, Norman no era de los que se quejaban por cualquier cosa.

-Norman, ¿necesitas que llame a tus padres?-, preguntó Neil, ellos dos estaban solos en la casa Babcock, Norman le dió una sonrisa muy falsa y muy poco convincente

-N-no, estoy..-, no terminó la frase, puso una cara de asco y se tapó la boca, Neil sabía lo que venía después, había pasado por eso muchas veces

-Norman, ¿vas a...-

-Neil, e-estoy bien-, se resignó Norman, estaba pálido, tosió un poco, Neil lo miraba preocupado, volvió a toser, esta vez se tapó la boca

-Neil, ¿me disculpas?, tengo que ir al baño-, dijo Norman, Neil no respondió, solo asintió, Norman no se molestó en esperar otra respuesta, salió del cuarto, no corriendo, con paso rápido, se le veía que no quería preocupar más a Neil.

Durante los siguientes 5 minutos (los cuales parecían eternos), Neil solo logró escuchar la tos constante de Norman que venía del baño, finalmente escuchó que descargó el inodoro , Norman volvió a la habitación y practicamente se dejó caer en la cama

-Mi estomago me está matando-, gimió Norman

-Esto se acaba aquí, Norman, voy a llamar a tus padres-, dijo Neil, Norman ni siquiera se movió, al fin lo había aceptado, Neil sacó su teléfono y marcó el número de Sandra

* * *

En cuanto el doctor salió del consultorio, Sandra se levantó del sillón de la sala de espera en el que estaba, habían estado ahí unas dos horas

-Doctor, ¿cómo está mi hijo?-, preguntó Sandra

-Norman tiene _apendicitis_, señorita Babcock-, dijo él

-Apendi...¿qué?-, preguntó Courtney

-Apendicitis,Courtney, es la inflamación del apéndice el cual está ubicado en el ciego, la porción donde comienza el intestino grueso-, explicó el doctor

-Ouch-, dijo Courtney

-y...¿es muy grave?-, preguntó Perry

-No lo es aún, señor Babcock, tenemos que someter a Norman a cirugía inmediatamente-, dijo el doctor

**-**¿cirugía?-, preguntó Courtney en shock

-si, Courtney-, dijo el doctor

-¿no le pueden dar alguna medicina o algo?, es que, él...él...es muy sensible y muy nervioso para estas cosas-, dijo Courtney

-No durará más de dos horas-, dijo el doctor

-Courtney, él estará bien-, Perry trató de calmarla

-Pero..es que...-

-Tu hermano está en buenas manos, Courtney-, dijo el doctor

-él tiene razón, tranquila, Courtney-, dijo Sandra, aunque ella también estuviera muy nerviosa

Como lo había mencionado el doctor, un rato después sometieron a Norman a una cirugía de emergencia, claro, dejaron a sus padres y a Courtney hablar con él primero, se veía muy nervioso, pero lograron calmarlo un poco antes de entrar al quirofano

-Mi vida, estarás bien, te estaremos esperando aquí afuera-, le dijo Sandra a Norman antes de que lo metieran al quirofano en la camilla de hospital, después le besó la mano

-Te quiero, mamá-, dijo Norman

-yo también,cariño, cuidenlo bien-, le dijo Sandra a una de las enfermeras , después, se lo llevaron

_**4 HORAS DESPUÉS...**_

_-No, tranquila, él está bien ahora...si, salió del quirofano hace 2 horas, sigue dormido por la anestesia...no, todo salió bien, le sacaron el apéndice... si, yo le digo que llamaste, quedate tranquila-_

_-Courtney, está despertando-_

_-¿En serio?-_

_-si-_

Norman abrió sus ojos muy lentamente sintiendose un poco atontado por la anestesia, miró a su alrededor, estaba en una habitación de hospital, su madre estaba tomandolo de la mano y Courtney estaba en uno de los sillones que estaban en la habitación con su teléfono en la mano

-Hola cariño, ¿cómo te sientes?-, preguntó Sandra

-Mareado-, dijo Norman, Sandra le acarició la frente

-debe ser la anestesia, se te pasará pronto-, dijo Sandra, Norman trató de moverse pero sintió como una punzada en una parte del estomago

-ow!-, gimió

-Cariño, creo que será mejor que no te muevas, te vas a lastimar las puntadas-, dijo Sandra

-Si, mamá-, dijo Norman, Sandra sonrió

-Courtney, hija, ¿puedes cuirdarlo un momento?, voy a buscar a tu padre-, dijo Sandra

-seguro-, dijo Courtney, Sandra besó a Norman en la frente y salió de la habitación, Courtney se sentó en la silla en la que estaba su madre, justo a un lado de la cama en la que Norman estaba, Courtney sonrió, pusó su mano derecha en el pecho de Norman y comenzó a caminar con sus dedos, estaba haciendo algo así como jugando a "Dónde está la arañita" con él

-¿Quién anda ahí?-, preguntó Coraline mientras caminaba con su mano por el pecho de Norman

-Tu mano-, dijo Norman

-No, es la arañita-, bromeó Courtney, Norman sonrió, Courtney sintió que se le derretía el alma, _nunca _antes lo había hecho reir, cuando era pequeño si, pero no había podido lograrlo otra vez, tecnicamente el no lazó una de esas risas que te dejan sin respirar ni nada, pero ella se conformó con haberle sacado esa sonrisa, después puso su teléfono en el estomago de Norman, donde no lo lastimara, claro

-¿Quién anda ahí?-, preguntó Courtney

-¿La arañita?-, contestó Norman en modo de pregunta

-No, es tu apéndice-, dijo Courtney, Norman tomó el teléfono de Courtney

-Mi apéndice es rosa-, dijo Norman al ver el teléfono rosa de Courtney

Ella había caído en la cuenta de que ella no sabía nada sobre Norman, bueno, si había algo...su nombre era Norman Babcock, tenía 11 años, era su hermano y veía fantasmas pero fuera de eso...absolutamente nada, no sabía que le gustaba, como era su caracter, cuando era su cumpleaños, etc., se sintió un poco mal por eso

-Norman-, dijo Courtney

-¿si?-, contestó Norman

-este...Cor llamó-, dijo Courtney,

-¿QUE?!-, gritó Norman moviendose un poco al dejar salir esa expresión, -OW!-, gimió después

-Cuidado-, dijo Courtney entre risas

-¿cómo que llamó?-, preguntó Norman recuperandose de su brusco movimiento

-llamó antes de que despertaras-, dijo Courtney,

-¿le dijiste?-, preguntó Norman

-Si, ella preguntó que si estabas bien, que qué había pasado y todo ese rollo-, dijo Courtney , Norman suspiró

-Oye campeón-, su padre entró a la habitación, -¿cómo te sientes?-

-Un poco mejor-, dijo Norman

-Bien, ¿dónde te gustaría ir cuando salgas de aquí?-, preguntó Perry

-No se, donde sea-, dijo Norman

-¿dónde sea?, esa no es una respuesta-, dijo Perry

-Claro que lo es-, dijo Norman entre risas

-Perry, no lo hagas reir, lo vas a lastimar-...

_**2 DIAS DESPUÉS...**_

-Es increíble que aún no te den el alta-, le dijo Neil a Norman, quien seguía en la cama sin poder moverse

-Creo que me la dan mañana-, dijo Norman, -ya me estoy acostumbrando-

-Pues tienes televisión y comida gratis-, bromeó Neil, Norman soltó una pequeña carcajada

-Si, creo que es una buena ventaja-, bromeó Norman

-Y...¿has recibido llamadas?-, preguntó Neil

-Pues si...Dipper me llamó anoche-, dijo Norman

-¿Pines?-, preguntó Neil parando una ceja

-Si, Dipper Pines-, dijo Norman

-¿sabes?, Courtney está coqueteando con Mitch en el estacionamiento-, dijo Neil, Norman soltó otra carcajada

-Y Salma estuvo vagando por aquí esta mañana-, dijo Neil, -Incluso Alvin vino-

Norman paró una ceja

-¿Y a esos dos que se les perdió aquí?-, preguntó Norman, Neil se acercó a Norman, y le dio un libro y una trajeta elaborada en una hoja negra

-El libro te lo trajo Salma y la tarjeta Alvin-, dijo Neil, era un libro sobre zombies y la tarjeta decía: _"See Ya Monday...Norm"_

-No tiene a nadie más a quien molestar-, dijo Norman

-Norman-, los interrumpió una enfermera

-¿si?-, contestó Norman apartando su vista de la tarjeta y el libro y volviendo su vista a la mujer rubia con uniforme

-Una...señorita vino a verte-, avisó

-Este...podría decirle que en...-

-Norman, yo puedo esperar-, dijo Neil, -No me iré, tranquilo-, dijo Neil, Norman le sonrió

-hagala pasar-, dijo Norman, Neil salió de la habitación, mientras la enfermera volvía, Norman comenzó a hojear el libro, para su sorpresa,con solo leer el primer parrafo, le agradó, al parecer...Salma lo conocía mejor de lo que él pensaba, pasaron más o menos unos 3 minutos, él ya iba en el primer capítulo, cuando

_-_Hey, _Normie Babcock-_

Las pupilas de Norman se dilataron, conocía perfectamente esa voz, rapidamente quitó su vista del libro y volteó hacia la puerta, ahí estaba ella, recargada contra la puerta, llevaba unos jeans azules y su blusa naranja de manga larga, ahí estaba Coraline

-Hola, _Sweet Caroline_-, dijo Norman, Coraline le sonrió, Norman le hizo una seña para que entrara, ella lo obedeció y fue a sentarse en la silla que estaba a un lado de la cama

-¿Con que te sacaron el apéndice?-, preguntó Coraline

-Si, ya sabes, decidió ponerse rebelde conmigo-, dijo Norman, Coraline sonrió

-¿cómo estás?-, preguntó Coraline

-Pues, creo que ya todo está más o menos bien-, dijo Norman, Coraline agarró la mano de Norman

-Cor...¿por que...-

-Porque estaba preocupada por ti-, lo interrumpió Coraline, -vine desde Oregon porque estaba preocupada por ti, una llamada no fue suficiente, quería ver con mis propios ojos que estuvieras bien-

Norman se movió un recorrió un poco en la cama, Coraline se sentó en la cama, en el espacio que dejó

-Te extrañé-, dijo Norman

-Yo también a ti-, dijo Coraline, se abrazaron

-me alegro de que estés bien-, le susurró Coraline, sin soltarlo, claro que, no sabía que Courtney les tomaba foto

* * *

-El amor joven es tan lindo-, dijo Courtney orgullosa de la foto que había sacado con su telefono, en la sala de espera estaban los padres de Coraline y los de Norman

-entonces...los hizo venir hasta aquí solo para ver a Norman-, le dijo Perry a Charlie

-Si, se puso muy testaruda-, dijo Charlie

-Mejor adelgaza, papi, en unos años te conviertes en el suegrito de Coraline-, se burló Courtney

-No la culpo, Norman es un chico adorable-, le comentó Mel a Sandra

-Coraline es una niña adorable también y muy bonita además. Norman la menciona constantemente-, dijo Sandra

-Lo mismo sucede con Coraline-, dijo Mel

-¿sabes, Mel?, creo que ellos tienen futuro-, dijo Sandra mientras los veía ya que la puerta estaba entreabierta, Coraline sentada en la cama, ambos riendose

-Si, yo definitivamente también lo creo-, dijo Mel

* * *

**MI CAPITULO MÁS LARGO YEAH! y es otro de mis favoritos jeje, el amor joven LOL, pero bueno, segunda vez: REFERENCIA PARAPINES!, bueno espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, lo escribi hace unos dias a las tres de la mañana LOL.**


	7. Y mientras tanto antes de los premios

**NORMALINE ONE-SHOTS VOLVIÓ XDDDD, hola Inspiración, XDDD, lo siento por la tardanza, pero en fin, aquí está**

* * *

-Estás ahorcándome-, se quejó Norman

-No me sorprende, ni siquiera sé qué hago-, respondió Coraline mientras continuaba tratando de hacerle el nudo a la corbata de Norman,

-¿En serio era necesario que te pusieran este esmoquin?-, preguntó la chica de cabello azul evidentemente irritada mientras jalaba una vez más la corbata desatada que estaba en el cuello de Norman desde 20 minutos antes, él puso una mueca de dolor

-Es un evento formal, pero ni siquiera yo entiendo por qué era necesario-, dijo con voz entrecortada por los jalones que le daba Coraline

-Lo sé, es decir, me dijiste que tenías 11, ¿cierto?-, preguntó la chica

-pues si-

-A mi me obligaron a ponerme un vestido idiota que no me dejaba respirar-, dijo ella mientras le daba otro jalón

-Quien pensaría que la desvelada ahí sería para nada-, un tono de tristeza se notaba en su voz, Norman tragó saliva buscando palabras para reanimarla

-He visto tu película-, el chico se armó de valor para confesarle eso a la chica que apenas conocía, ella lo miró

-¿Ah, sí?- , dijo sorprendida

-Sí y de hecho, el vestido idiota se te veía bien en la ceremonia-, la alagó

-¿También viste los premios?-, preguntó Coraline

-Sí, algo así, las filmaciones empezaron en ese entonces, más o menos-

Coraline sonrió, más bien, fingió sonreír, no quería parecer débil ante alguien a quien apenas conocía

-Debe sentirse bien ganar, ¿eh?-, preguntó la chica, quien aparentemente estaba encontrando la manera de cómo hacer el nudo

-Supongo que sí, pero, ¿no te has puesto a pensar que con solo estar en esa ceremonia ya eres un ganador?-

Coraline dejó su trabajo con el nudo sorprendida por las palabras que acababan de salir de la boca del chico

-Pero los fans…-

-Los fans no te dejaron porque no ganaste, ¿o sí?-

Coraline miró a los ojos azules del chico, le resultó gracioso, ni siquiera había notado que sus ojos eran azules

-No, no me dejaron-, dijo ella mientras se frotaba su brazo derecho, Norman suspiró

-Yo pienso que en realidad merecías ganar-, dijo Norman, ella lo miró de nuevo

-¿En serio lo crees?-, preguntó Coraline

-Lo sigo creyendo-

¿Acababa de decirle que la admiraba?, era imposible, ella a penas lo conocía, es más, ni siquiera había visto la sinopsis de la película

-¿Sabes, Norman?, si la película es como tu actitud…los dejarás por los suelos-, dijo Coraline volviendo con la corbata

-Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso-, dijo Norman tranquilamente

-¿Por qué no?, solo mírate, ni siquiera estás nervioso-, dijo Coraline entre risas

-Claro que lo estoy, pero trato de aparentar lo contrario-, dijo Norman, -Es que se siente como si…-

-¿Tuvieras a Laika Studios colgando en tus manos?, si, así se siente-, Coraline terminó su oración, -Solo te recomiendo que si estás nervioso, solo respira y todo estará bien-

-No me conoces, podría colapsar ahí-, dijo Norman entre risas falsas, Coraline le dio una sonrisa torcida

-Norman, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-, preguntó Coraline

-Claro, adelante-

-¿Por qué accediste a venir al hotel antes de ir a la ceremonia?, yo nunca hubiera hecho semejante locura-

-Pues porque alguien me dijo "Coraline Jones estará ahí"-, dijo Norman, Coraline se quedó en shock y se sonrojó, pero como toda buena chica anti-femenina supo controlar sus emociones

-Además, ni Courtney ni mi mamá pudieron hacerle el nudo a la corbata-, dijo Norman

-Así que decidiste venir con alguien que es un asco con este tipo de cosas-, dijo Coraline entre risas

-Pues estar a punto de morir ahorcado es mejor que morir por una uña postiza de Courtney encajada en mi cuello-, dijo Norman, ambos rieron unos segundos, después hubo un momento de silencio totalmente incómodo y otra vez, la chica de cabello azul se vio obligada a hablar

-¿El chico lindo de _The Rise Of The Guardians_ estará allí?-, preguntó Coraline, Norman sonrió un poco

-Oh si, Courtney y esa chica…este, _Vanellope Von Schweetz _de _Wreck-It Ralph_ se las arreglaron para que asistiera-, dijo Norman entre risas

-¿Vanellope?, wow, es muy joven, ¿cómo se interesa en alguien como Jack?-, preguntó Coraline sorprendida

-Bueno, es realmente inquieta-, dijo Norman, -Te lo digo porque hace días hablé con ella en el centro comercial y trató de arrancarme el cabello, literalmente-

-Bueno, sería un milagro que alguien se resistiera a tratar de arrancarte el cabello-, dijo Coraline entre risas

-El azul en el tuyo es lindo, también-, la alagó,

-Gracias-, dijo Coraline entre risas, fue cuando logró amarrar el nudo

-Lo logré-, dijo Coraline orgullosa de si misma, Norman le sonrió

-Felicidades-, la felicitó, Coraline iba a responder cuando algo los interrumpió

-¡BABCOCK, A LA LIMOUSINA!-, le ordenaron a Norman

-Me tengo que ir-, dijo Norman

-¿Cuánto tiempo estarás en Hollywood?-, preguntó Coraline

-Un par de días-, dijo Norman, se volteó y caminó hacia la salida del hotel, Coraline se mordió el labio

-¡NORMAN!-, lo llamó, Norman volteó hacia ella al escuchar que lo llamaba por su nombre

-¿Si?-, dijo Norman, ella tragó saliva nerviosamente, corrió hacia él y le apretó las manos

-Buena suerte-, dijo ella, -y recuerda que si no ganas hoy… eres un campeón de todas formas…lo eres para mí-, dijo Coraline, después le soltó las manos

-G-gracias, Coraline-, él le agradeció

-Si no ganas no quiero lágrimas-, le advirtió, -Porque recuerda que eres un privilegiado solo por estar en esa ceremonia-

Norman sonrió

-Lo tendré en cuenta-, dijo Norman,

-¡SOY TU FAN!-, gritó él mientras se alejaba

Coraline soltó una carcajada

-¡SUERTE!-, gritó Coraline, Norman le guiñó el ojo y salió del hotel

Ella se quedó sola en el vestíbulo, miró como la televisión que estaba ahí se encendió justo en el canal en el que se transmitían en vivo los premios a los que Norman iba, ella juntó sus manos y se mordió el labio

-Tú puedes, Babcock-, dijo en voz baja

Fue hasta dentro de unos minutos cuando

"_**Y el premio a mejor película de animación de Los Premios Oscar 2013 es para Brave"**_

Enfocaron la cámara en los demás nominados antes de enfocarla en Mérida, Coraline literalmente sintió que se le partió el alma cuando enfocaron la cámara en la cara de Norman, por alguna razón sintió que se caía en mil pedazos cuando vio sus ojos azules llenarse de lágrimas

-No-, dijo Coraline en voz baja, no se podía creer que no hubiera ganado…y a penas lo conocía, él cumplió su promesa de no llorar…fue ella la que estalló en llanto

* * *

_DIAS DESPUÉS…._

"_**Pero, las personas que te han lastimado… ¿nunca has querido hacerlos sufrir?"**_

"_**Pues sí, pero… ¿a quién le ayuda eso?", "¿crees que solo porque hay gente mala no hay gente buena?, yo creí eso mucho tiempo, pero siempre hay alguien que te quiere…en algún lado"**_

Coraline, quien estaba sentada en el piso de la habitación de hotel abrazada de sus piernas, con lágrimas en los ojos tomó el control y pausó la reproducción de la copia de _"ParaNorman"_ que el mismo Norman le había enviado la semana anterior, se mordió las uñas y tomó su teléfono, el cual estaba a su lado, marcó el contacto que decía "Norman Babcock", este inmediatamente respondió

_-¿hola?-_

-Hola, Norman, soy Coraline, ¿me recuerdas?-

_-Oh si, ¿te llegó la película-_

-Sí, la estoy viendo en este momento-

_-¿qué te parece?-_

-¿Te han dicho lo conmovedor que eres?-

_-No, la verdad, no-_

-Pues yo solo tengo que decir que es una pena que no ganaras el Oscar, porque me has dejado sin palabras-

_-Lo importante es que estuve nominado, ¿no?-_

Coraline sonrió de oreja a oreja

-Norman, ¿sigues aquí en Hollywood?-

_-Em, sí, me voy mañana-_

-No tienes novia, ¿cierto?-

_-No-_

-Bien, en ese caso, ¿te gustaría ir a tomar algo?, un helado, lo que sea-

…_._

_-Claro, me parece bien, ¿nos vemos en el centro comercial a las 5:00?-_

-Hecho-, dijo Coraline...con esto cortó la llamada y suspiró antes de volver a reproducir la película

* * *

**Pensé que sería lindo usar a ****Los Oscars para esto, y...NORMAN TE SIGO AMANDO, NO IMPORTA SI NO GANASTE,sé que es un poco tarde pero hasta ahora se me ocurrió la idea LOL, espero que les haya gustado y a los que suelen tener FanAttacks con ciertos personajes...perdón por no advertirles.**


	8. El final alternativo nunca visto

**Num. 8: El final alternativo nunca visto.**

_-__LOS MATARÉ!,¡SE LOS JURO!-, gritó la bruja, comenzó a retroceder pero una de sus patas se atoró en la tierra, al momento de sacarla, se derrumbó llevándose con él a la bruja, una gran roca bajó detrás de ella y le cayó encima, un humo negro salió de ella, sus patas quedaron regadas por el suelo, Norman solo logró ver como un alma negra de una chica de ojos botón, cabello castaño y largo y un vestido negro salió de la roca, supo lo que ocurría, se dirigía a Coraline_

_-COR, ¡CUIDADO!-, gritó Norman, el fantasma jaló a Coraline del pie y la dejo colgando de una roca, estaban en la parte más alta de la colina así que si llegaba a resbalar, quedaba igual que la bruja._

_Norman lanzó un rayo, ya era tarde, es espíritu la bruja estaba contraatacando con un tipo de polvo negro, Norman se convirtió en fuego, la bruja lo doblaba en tamaño, así que era mucho más difícil para él intentar vencerla, la parte peor…era que Coraline seguía al borde de la muerte a punto de caer por la colina_

_-¡RESISTE!-, gritó Norman_

_-¡ESO INTENTO!-, gritó Coraline_

_Norman decidió que era momento de parar cuando vio que había una bola de fuego con manchas negras entre medio del espíritu de la bruja y él, retrocedió lentamente, sabía que explotaría en cualquier momento, _

_-¡ME LAS PAGARÁS!-, el espíritu de la bruja le gritó antes de desaparecer, Norman trató de no entrar en pánico, corrió hacia Coraline y la ayudó a subir a tierra firme otra vez _

_-¿Qué es eso?-, preguntó Coraline cuando vio la cosa negra y roja que tenían enfrente,_

_-Si lo supiera, juro que te lo dijera-, dijo Norman, captó que iba a explotar_

_-¡AGACHATE!-, ordenó Norman, ambos se agacharon, de repente…todo se quedó en blanco._

_**Minutos después…**_

_La otra Coraline y el otro Norman se encontraban solos en un espacio en blanco, no había nada en el otro mundo, nada de lo que era nada…solo ellos estaban ahí, _

_-¿Qué diablos sucedió?-, preguntó el otro Norman, la otra Coraline posó sus ojos de botón en el otro Norman _

_-Destruyeron el otro mundo-, explicó la otra Coraline, el otro Norman paró una ceja_

_-¿Y dónde están ahora?-, preguntó _

_La otra Coraline suspiró _

_-No lo sé…solo espero que ambos estén bien-, dijo la otra Coraline, se miró sus manos, las cuales ya se estaban convirtiendo en polvo lentamente_

_-Y si el otro mundo se destruyó, se supone que nosotros también lo haremos, ¿no?-, dijo el otro Norman_

_-Supongo que sí, pero ahora, solo nos queda esperar a que eso suceda-, dijo la otra Coraline, -Fuiste gran compañero, Babcock-_

_-Tú también lo fuiste, Jones-_

* * *

_**MESES DESPUÉS…**_

_(Primera persona, Coraline Jones)_

Caminé con mis audífonos puestos por las calles del pueblo al que acabamos de mudarnos, Blithe Hollow, así se llama.

No entiendo por qué mis padres decidieron mudarse aquí, tienen una loca obsesión con las brujas, está lleno de adultos mediocres y la escuela es horrible, en especial por esos tarados matones que se creen la gran cosa. Yo estaba bien en Ashland, finalmente me había acostumbrado…y me hacen mudarme a este pueblo asqueroso, se podría decir que me dolió dejar a Wybie, él era mi mejor amigo y aquí no tengo a nadie. La verdad nunca me gustó no tener amigos, pero es que aquí siempre que le hablo a alguien, como soy nueva, me inspecciona para ver si no soy bruja antes de responder (¿Tendrá que ver el color de mi cabello en esto?), y eso me hace sentir un tanto incómoda, digo, aceptaría eso de una sola persona, pero, ¿de todo el pueblo?, lo siento, yo no me presto para eso.

La canción "Paradise" de _Coldplay_ estaba sonando en los audífonos cuando accidentalmente tropecé quien sabe con qué, caí de rodillas y estos se cayeron de mis oídos, debo admitirlo, es raro, hay una casa a la siguiente cuadra de la mía y nunca, haga lo que haga puedo evitar voltear a verla o poner pretextos para quedarme ahí mirándola, pero no es por la casa…es por el chico menor de la familia que vive ahí, es de mi edad, aunque un poco más bajito que yo, tiene el cabello castaño y siempre carga ese peinado de chico rebelde punk, de esos que se ponen hacia arriba, se ve bien, no se puede negar, pero es que…siento que lo conozco, lo he visto en otra parte, pero no sé dónde.

-¡NORMAN!-, como todas las tardes, su amigo gordito (el cual siempre olvido su nombre), pasa a recogerlo y van "al árbol de Aggie", como lo llaman ellos, no es de mi incumbencia, claro, pero siempre me pregunto de donde viene ese nombre, "Aggie", sé que es derivado de "Agatha", pero ¿por qué "El árbol de Aggie"?.

Ahora él sale de la casa con su mochila en la espalda y ese suéter rojo, yo no puedo evitar sonreír, él saluda a su amigo, entonces voltea al otro lado de la calle, justo donde estoy yo arrodillada tratando de levantarme, cuando sus ojos color azul mar se posan en mi, él sonríe ….y es cuando sé que conozco a este chico….a esos ojos y a esa sonrisa los he visto antes…. Siento en lo más profundo de mi ser que definitivamente lo conozco….pero la parte triste es que no tengo ni idea de por qué.

* * *

**AQUÍ OTRO ONE-SHOT, en caso de que haya dudas, este es un final alternativo de "Unas Super y normales vacaciones", fue el primero que pensé antes del que puse LOL, no estaba segura de mostrarlo o no, porque pues…hay que admitirlo, está muy agridulce, tuve que reducirlo, estaba demasiado largo XDD, pero bueno, decidí mostrarlo, así que aquí está. **


	9. Detrás de la puerta secreta

**NUM. 9: Lo que se esconde detrás de la puerta secreta.**

-Oh, v-vamos, n-no es para tanto, lo que sea que te suceda, no puede ser tan malo-, Courtney trató inútilmente de animar a su hermano menor, quien llevaba 30 minutos hecho un mar de lágrimas bajo las sábanas abrazado de la almohada y mordiendo un oso de peluche de bolsillo

-¡DÉJAME!-, ordenó Norman, Courtney hizo una mueca y frotó la parte donde atinó que estaba la espalda de Norman

-¿No quieres contarme?-, preguntó Courtney fingiendo dulzura en su voz

-No-, gimió Norman

-Vamos, Norman, s-soy tu hermana, puedes decirme lo que quieras-, dijo sin ni siquiera estar segura de lo que decía

-Nunca me escuchas-, gimió Norman

-¿Eso es lo que te sucede?-, preguntó Courtney

-¡NO!-, gritó Norman, lo que hizo que Courtney pegara un pequeño saltito estúpido en la cama, suspiró, _Que alguien me de paciencia, por favor_, se dijo para sus adentros

-Mira, Norman, sé que tienes solo 12 años y la mudanza ha sido muy difícil para ti, sé que este departamento es horrible y….

Su "discurso motivador" que de motivador no tenía nada se vio interrumpido, pues ya tenía a su hermano abrazado de su cuello llorando en su hombro, ella no sabía cómo tratar a personas en momentos difíciles, así que solo atinó a pegarle palmaditas en la espalda como si fuera un bebé, es decir, ni siquiera sabía qué diablos le ocurría

-Norman, ¿qué ocurre?-, preguntó Courtney un poco preocupada, Norman miró a su hermana con sus ojos exageradamente rojos

-Yo…l-la vi-, balbuceó

-¿A quién?-, preguntó Courtney

-A ella-, dijo Norman señalando una foto que estaba en la mesilla de noche de esa habitación, estaba en la habitación de sus padres. Señaló al punto en el que estaba una chica de unos 5 años con cabello castaño y ojos color avellana

-¿A Coraline?, ¿la chica desaparecida?-, preguntó Courtney espantada, le pasó por la cabeza que su hermano había encontrado el cadáver de la chica o algo por el estilo, no pudo ser su fantasma, porque nunca un fantasma lo había alterado tanto. Norman asintió ante la pregunta de Courtney

-¿Qué diablos, Norman?, ¿dónde está enterrada?-, preguntó Courtney

-No…y-yo, la vi…su fantasma-, dijo Norman

-¿Ya murió?-, preguntó Courtney confundida

-Por eso nunca la encontraron, Courtney-, dijo Norman, -porque…-, volvió a estallar en llanto y se abrazó de su hermana

-La asesinaron, alguien le cosió botones en los ojos-, dijo entre sollozos

-¿Cómo?, ¿botones?-, preguntó Courtney confundida,

-Ella me pidió ayuda…y yo…yo no sé cómo ayudarla-, se lamentaba Norman

-Norman, ¿tenía 5 años?-, preguntó Courtney mirando la foto

-Tenía 11-, dijo Norman, -Tenía el cabello azul y los ojos avellana, llevaba un pijama naranja-, la describió

-¿Quién querría asesinarla?-, preguntó Courtney centrándose un poco más en el asunto

-No sé-, dijo Norman

-Norman, no te había visto tan alterado en años, ¿por qué diablos te preocupa tanto esa chica?-, preguntó Courtney, él volvió a mirarla

-Me lo ha dicho todo, está atrapada, no puede escapar sin sus ojos-, dijo Norman entre sollozos, Courtney se quedó en shock

-¿C-cómo has hablado con ella?-, preguntó la chica rubia

-Ella me ha hablado a mí, la escuché a través del muro de la habitación en la que está la chimenea-, dijo Norman

-¿Estás diciéndome que alguien la asesinó y la metió en el muro?-, preguntó Courtney en shock, _Quizás esa sea la razón por la cual esa habitación apesta tanto_, ella se dijo para sus adentros

-N-no, no en el muro…d-detrás de la puerta…-, dijo Norman entre sollozos

-¿La puerta pequeña que está sepultada bajo el tapiz?-, preguntó Courtney tratando de razonar lo que su hermano le estaba diciendo. Él asintió

-Norman, no hay nada más que ladrillos ahí, papá abrió esa puerta esta mañana-, dijo Courtney tratando de calmarlo, en ese momento, una parte de ella creía plenamente en lo que Norman le decía pero la otra dudaba profundamente de él

-Ella está ahí-, aseguró el chico de cabello puntiagudo

-¿C-cómo lo sabes?-, preguntó Courtney

-C-cuando toqué la puerta…la vi, ella estaba ahí, claramente me pidió ayuda…me lo dijo-, dijo Norman entre sollozos, fue cuando Courtney supo que su hermano decía la verdad, él nunca mentiría con algo así. Ella le besó la frente y lo abrazó como si su vida dependiera de ello

-Norman…por nada del mundo te acerques a esa puerta-, dijo Courtney al borde de lágrimas aún sin soltar a su hermano

-Tengo que ayudarla-, dijo Norman entre sollozos,

-Ella estará bien, Norman-, aseguró Courtney inseguramente, Norman la soltó bruscamente

-¡NO, NO ES CIERTO!-, gritó Norman, Courtney suspiró y se mordió el labio

-Mientras la tengan atrapada detrás de esa puerta…no hay nada que podamos hacer-, dijo ella mientras le secaba una lágrima que le corría por la mejilla, Norman se lanzó contra Courtney otra vez y comenzó a llorar en su hombro de nuevo

-Era muy joven…no se merecía morir de esa manera-, dijo Norman

* * *

**ME ESTOY PASANDO DE HOMICIDA, COMO UN DEMONIO XDDD. pero en fin, aquí está el otro capítulo, es que como que tenía que darle lo que le debía Normaline One-Shots LOL, ahí para que lloren si aman a Coraline tanto como yo (Chiquita, lo siento).**

**Está muy corto, en realidad lo siento por eso.**


	10. El Brazalete

**Bueno, sin nada más que decir, por ser el decimo capítulo...nuestro primer capítulo con el crossover Mystery Kids ;).**

* * *

**Num. 10: El brazalete**

Perry lo prometió...dijo que estarían de vuelta en Blithe Hollow pronto, esa era la única promesa que estaba dispuesto a hacerlo cumplir, pero obvio, tenía sus razones, Coraline Jones, una de sus mejores amigas, estaba a dos semanas de cumplir trece años.

Norman conoció a Coraline cuando ambos tenían 5 años, fue algo raro que su madre y la de él fueran mejores amigas en la secundaria y después de quién sabe cuantos años decidieran reunirse, a Norman no le agradó Coraline al principio, le resultaba raro que cuando su madre se la presentó la chica tuviera su diminuto flequillo color azul, no era teñido, la verdad, Norman nunca descubrió por qué su cabello se volvió azul seguía sin entenderlo, porque, cuando volvieron a verse a los 8 años, parecía que le habían vaciado pintura azul en la cabeza...su cabello se había vuelto completamente azul y hasta ese día seguía así.

Se hicieron amigos a los 11. Coraline recientemente se había mudado a Blithe Hollow con sus padres y su mejor amigo, -ahora hermano-, Wyborne Lovat, "Wybie", como el gustaba que lo llamaran...la familia Jones lo adoptó cuando su abuela murió.

Coraline reconoció a Norman al momento en el que volvió a encontrarse con él, ella vagaba por el bosque cuando chocó con él, más bien, él con ella, bueno...no se sabía, ya ambos caminaban en la misma dirección...a Norman en serio le dolió el codazo que la chica le pegó después del accidente, pero entonces, cuando la miró a los ojos

-Dios, pero si eres Norman Babcock, en serio lo siento, no tenía idea-, fueron las palabras que la chica recitó frenéticamente tratando de disculparse, Norman no sabía ni quién diablos era hasta que vio su cabello, o en otras palabras "El enigma que no lo dejaría descansar en paz y se iría con él a la tumba". Ese día, ella claramente había estado llorando, su pista fueron sus ojos rojos e hinchados, él no pudo evitar preguntar que qué le sucedía...la cosa fue que su mascota, un gato en ese caso, había muerto horas antes, Norman no se imaginó que lloraría por semejante cosa, una de las pocas cosas que sabía de ella es que casi nunca lloraba...su relación comenzó a él.

Bastaron 2 semanas para que Norman estuviera sentado con ella bajo "El arbol de Aggie" confesando todo lo que su vida había sido...su sexto sentido, claro. Resultó que ella también tenía muchos secretos que tenían que ver con cosas paranormales, después de esa pequeña charla...se volvieron grandes amigos.

Norman empujó la puerta de "The Mystery Shack",ubicada en un lugar perdido de Oregon: Gravity Falls, fue la única tienda que le quedaba cerca así que no le quedó otra opció estaba seguro de si hubiera algo que le agradara a Coraline ahí, pero valía la pensa intentar, en cuanto entró lo único que vio fueron cosas raras con precios exageradamente caros, gruñó al ver esto, lo que llamó la atención del tipo que estaba en la registradora, era un niño, de hecho, leía una revista mientras tomaba refresco. Él clavó sus ojos en Norman y lo miró irritadamente

-Dipper Pines, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?-, preguntó el chico, de nombre Dipper, aparentemente, Norman dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se dedicó a mirarlo

-Al menos que tengas algo en talla 0, creo que en nada-, dijo Norman...estaba nervioso, no había duda

-Puedo venderte uno de los sueteres de mi hermana si quieres-, Dipper contraatacó mientras volvía a su revista indiferentemente, Norman rodó los ojos y continuó rebuscando entre las tallas de ropa

-¿Tienes esferas de nieve?-, preguntó Norman volviendo su mirada a Dipper

-Lo siento, amigo...agotadas-, Dipper seguía indiferente,

-¿No te servirían unas esferas navideñas con forma de Zombie?-, trató de bromear

-No-, dijo Norman secamente sin encontrarle la gracia a lo que Dipper había dicho

-Busco algo para una chica, ¿alguna idea?-, Norman le pidió consejo en medio de un ataque de nervios, Dipper suspiró

-¿Novia?-

-No, mejor amiga-, dijo Norman un tanto sonrojado por la pregunta, -Su cumpleaños es en dos semanas y no sé qué regalarle-

-¿Cuántos años cumple?-

-13-

Dipper se aclaró la garganta

-Tenemos en oferta el maquillaje-, dijo Dipper, Norman le lanzó una mirada de muerte a Dipper

-Me serviría de algo si no le diera asco el maquillaje-

-¿Una foto con el autógrafo de Sev'ral Times?-

-Esos tipos son un fraude- , dijo Norman, -Al igual que BABBA-

Dipper se sonrojó

-Yo creo que...BABBA tiene buenas canciones-

Norman rodó los ojos

-¿Vas a ayudarme o no?-

Dipper salió de la registradora y caminó por la tienda buscando alguna solución

-¿Cómo es ella?-

-Bueno, es...un caso especial, su cabello se volvió azul cuando tenía 5 años-

Dipper se quedó en shock

-Creo que...no sé cómo responder a eso-

-Ella...es divertida, gruñona...es muchas cosas, la verdad-

-¿Algo en especial que te guste de ella?-

-Bueno...creo que es su manera de actuar, es decir, es fuerte, le gusta ser ella misma y bueno...no deja que nadie cambie eso-

-¿Cuánto tiempo pasan juntos?-

-Bueno, si contar las clases que tenemos juntos, creo que es mucho tiempo-, respondió Norman mientras urgaba entre los estantes frenéticamente

-Si a esa chica no le gusta el maquillaje, ¿entonces qué?-, preguntó Dipper saliendo de la conversación, Norman gruñó

-No lo sé-, Norman respondió

-Este...¿el salmón parlante?-, preguntó Dipper señalando algo así como un juguetillo estúpido de un salmón que hablaba

-No creo que sea fan de los salmones-, dijo Norman volviendo su vista al salmón y haciendo una mueca no-muy-agradable hacia él

-¿Un muñeco de trapo de 1950?-

-¿Tiene ojos de botón?-

-Si-

-entonces, no-

Dipper arqueó una ceja en confusión total

-¿qué tienes en contra de los botones?-

-Ojalá fuera yo-, dijo Norman rodando sus ojos, -Pero el asunto es con ella-

Dipper volvió a arquear la ceja, Norman solo suspiró antes de tratar de sacarlo de la duda

-Sufre de _Koumpounophobia_ desde los 11-, explicó Norman, a Dipper le pareció increíble la perfecta pronunciación de Norman...pero no entendió nada de lo que dijo

-Disculpa pero...no entendí nada-, dijo Dipper

-Le dan asco los botones-, Norman trató de ser más claro, -Una amiga genio me dio el nombre de esa fobia, pero nosotros le apodamos _Botonofobia_ por obvias razones-

-¿Cómo que asco a los botones?-

-Me di cuenta hace un año, mi madre me obligó a ponerme un esmoquin para la boda de una tía-, comenzó Norman

-Cuando vio los botones en mi camisa... vomitó-, dijo Norman, -Después gritó hasta que logró que los cubriera con algo-

-Me asustó mucho, así que al otro día le dije que necesitaba hablar con ella. Fuimos al bosque y estuvimos platicando bajo un arbol una horas, me contó a qué se debía esa fobia...lloró mientras lo contaba-

Eso despertó la curiosidad de Dipper

-¿Por qué le dan miedo?-

-Fue un secreto entre amigos, se supone que no debo de comentarlo-, dijo Norman un tanto incómodo

Dipper suspiró

-¿Es linda?-, preguntó Dipper, Norman sonrió hacia él

-Si que lo es-, dijo Norman entre risas

-Yo también tengo un _Crush_-, Norman-No-vio-venir-eso

-¿A-ah si?-

-Si, pero ella tiene 17-, dijo Dipper con un tono de tristeza en su voz

-Eso es...mucho tiempo-, comentó Norman mientras dejaba lo que estaba haciendo

-Si, supongo que...-, Comenzó Dipper,

-Olvídalo, no tedría oportunidad ni siquiera si fuera de mi edad-, terminó su oración

-Nunca lo sabrás si no lo intentas-, dijo Norman

-He pasado por tanto...-, dijo Dipper, fue cuando Norman supo que se estaba dando por vencido

-¿Hace cuanto la conoces?-, preguntó Norman

-Hace casi dos años-, dijo Dipper, Norman suspiró

-Yo desde los 5-, dijo Norman, Dipper se quedó en shock

-¿Y aún no te rindes?-, preguntó Dipper

-En resúmen...creo que no-

-¿P-por qué?-

Norman suspiró

-Pues...ella es especial, si algo aprendí de ella es que uno es uno mismo y nunca hay otro como tú, no hay "otros yo", que la valentía no es no temerle a nada, en cambio, es que te atrevas a hacer algo aunque te de mucho miedo, sinn duda es un ejemplo a seguir,-, Norman hizo una pausa

-Ella es diferente a las demás, Dipper, tiene una manera genial de ver la vida, tanto, que con solo verla a los ojos...sientes que todo estará bien y que con intentar las cosas...bueno, no tienes nada que perder-

Dipper se quedó pensando las palabras de Norman unos momentos, después soltó una pequeña risita incómoda

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-, preguntó Norman extrañado

-Es que...estamos hablando de ella y ni siquiera sé su nombre-, dijo Dipper aún entre risas, Norman sonrió débilmente hacia él

-Su nombre es Coraline-, dijo Norman, Dipper se quedó en shock

-¿Coraline?-, preguntó Dipper

-si, eso fue lo que dije-, respondió Norman, Dipper comenzó a respirar pesadamente

-Espera aquí-, dijo Dipper mientras corría hacia la puerta que decía "empleados", Norman obedeció, se quedó ahí jugando con sus dedos nerviosamente, después de unos 5 minutos, Dipper volvió con una caja entre manos, la puso sobre la mesa de la caja registradora y le hizo una seña a Norman para que se acercara a él, Norman caminó nerviosamente a él.

Dipper suspiró lentamente, abrió la caja y sacó ub brazalete...uno de amuletos, pero eran amuletos con letras, el que Dipper tenía en sus manos en ese momento eran letras con fondo azul oscuro y el contorno dorado, al igual que el brazalete, Norman sonrió al ver que las letras formaban la palabra "Coraline"

-Pero...¿de dónde lo sacaste?-, preguntó Norman mientras tomaba en sus manos delicadamente el brazalete, ya que Dipper se lo había entregado

-Mi hermana lo hizo-, dijo Dipper, -Ha cargado ese nombre dentro de su cabeza todo el mes-

-No le importará...ya lo negocié con ella-, aseguró Dipper, Norman miró el brazalete detenidamente, en realidad decía "Coraline"

-¿Cuánto quieres por él?-, preguntó Norman

-está fuera de la tienda...mi hermana lo hizo, ya te lo dije-

Norman suspiró

-Vamos, le gustará-

-¿Tu hermana está segura de esto?-, preguntó Norman

-Claro, creeme, no le importa mucho-

Norman sonrió

-Bien, entonces, dale las gracias de mi parte-, dijo Norman, -Y gracias a ti también-

Dipper le guiñó un ojo, Norman solo sonrió.

Norman estaba a punto de salir de la tienda, cuando Dipper se percató de que no le había preguntado su nombre

-Hey, espera-, dijo Dipper, Norman soltó la cerradura de la puerta y se volteó

-¿Si?-

-¿Cómo te llamas?-, preguntó Dipper,

-Norman Babcock-, dijo Norman, Dipper arqueó una ceja al escuchar el nombre del chico

-¿Eres zombie?-

-no-

-¿Estás hecho de gnomos?-

-Claro que no, asco-

-¿Vampiro?-

-Nope-

-¿Tritón?-

-Menos-

Dipper sonrió

-Por si las dudas, no te acerques a mi hermana, ¿ok?-, preguntó Dipper

-No, no lo haré, descuida-, dijo Norman, después cruzó la puerta y salió de la tienda


	11. Sick

**Numero 11, el cap. en el que me tomé la libertad de trabajar con KaryLee (ERES GENIAL, CHICA)**, **así que, esperamos que les guste y aquí está...quizás lo continuemos jeje, pero por ahora, aquí está la primera parte.**

**Num. 11: Sick.**

* * *

Era otra lluviosa tarde de viernes en el Pink Palace, Coraline estaba en su cuarto tirada en la cama revisando su fiebre casi cada 5 minutos, vaya suerte que le había tocado...gripe, nada más y nada menos que gripe, a Coraline nunca le gustó estar enferma, ni siquiera para faltar a la escuela, la hacía sentir que no era capaz de hacer nada por si misma y eso la molestaba, además...no la dejaban salir ni siquiera del cuarto.

Claro, las cosas hubieran sido mejores si la familia Babcock no hubiera estado de vaciones en Ashland, Norman podía encontrarse en el mismo edificio que ella y ella se negaba a verlo, ¿qué era peor que tener gripe?, claro, contagiar a alguien.

Una fuerte jaqueca, gracias a la gripe, estaba rompiéndole la cabeza. Estiró el brazo hacia la mesita de noche a lado de su cama y tomó un pañuelo. No sentía ni las fuerzas para sonarse con dicho papel.

En verdad deseaba tener a Norman a su lado en ese momento, pero no, no iba a arriesgarlo a contagiarse de gripe.

* * *

Estaba completamente aburrido, tirado boca-arriba sobre aquella cama en la habitación de huéspedes del Pink Palace. ¿Por que era Coraline tan necia? Era solo un resfriado, no es como que el hecho de contagiarse lo fuese a matar.

Miró al techo, era un milagro que no le hubiera caído encima, estaba a punto de derrumbarse, y más con los saltos estúpidos del señor B. en el piso de arriba, no le cabía en la cabeza, él solo quería ayudarla, ¿por qué se negaba?, bueno, Norman no era muy delicado en el asunto de las enfermedades respiratorias, así que no había posibilidades.

Era imposible para él, solo la vio el primer día que estuvo ahí y ni siquiera pudieron hablar, porque, estar en el avión tantas horas mata el cuello y Norman había sido victima de eso, todo el rato él estuvo quejandose de dolor de cuello y Coraline comenzaba a tener los síntomas de gripe, al otro día fue cuando amaneció con fiebre y desde ese día no hablaban, porque la señorita Jones, no quería contagiar a Norman, según ella.

* * *

Sentía que todo el cuerpo se le iba a caer por partes, tener fiebre era realmente doloroso. Sin darse cuenta el día había pasado y eran ya las siete de la noche, hora de la cena.

* * *

Norman estaba debatiéndose entre si desobedecer a su amiga y sacarla de la habitación para ir por algo de comer, o quedarse ahí tendido y no comer nada, al igual que ella.

Y aunque lo mas normal sería que Norman optara por la primera opción, ninguno de los dos hizo nada aún. Era como si ambos estuviesen enfermos.

* * *

Coraline gruñó débilmente con las fuerzas que tenía al notar que Norman no había bajado a cenar, se sentó aunque sintió que le estaban desgarrando el cuerpo

-Norman, baja a cenar-, ordenó ella, no gritando, ya que Norman estaba en la habitación de al lado.

* * *

Norman suspiró y también se sentó en la cama

-No hasta que tu lo hagas-

* * *

-Yo no tengo hambre, por si no lo notaste, estoy muriendo.-

* * *

Norman se levanto de la cama y se quedo sentado en la orilla, soltó un bufido y se levanto sólo para poner su oreja contra la pared y seguir escuchando los gruñidos de su amiga. -Llevo aquí todo el día, lo suficiente para saber que no estas muriendo, sólo estas siendo terca.-

* * *

Coraline hizo una mueca. -Si estoy muriendo-

* * *

-Pues salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco te haría bien, de lo contrario si morirás- Le replicó Norman

* * *

-La luz me hace daño-, dijo Coraline

* * *

Norman puso una "cara Derp" y rodó los ojos

-Está lloviendo-, dijo Norman

* * *

Coraline volvió a gruñir, acción que hizo que le doliera la garganta

-Me hace daño el agua-

* * *

Norman estaba perdiendo la paciencia ante la actitud que su amiga estaba tomando

-¿Qué eres?, ¿un gato?-

* * *

Coraline lanzó un bote de pastillas a la pared

-Déjame delilar en mi lecho de muerte en paz-

* * *

Norman rodó los ojos una vez mas -Sabes que ese bote de no puede atravesar la pared para golpearme, así que deja de lanzar tus medicamentos contra la pared-

* * *

-Y tu sabes que no me moveré de aquí- Tosió.

* * *

-¿Entonces me harás obligarte?-

* * *

-No te atreverías- Le desafió. No hubo una respuesta.

De pronto vio como su lecho de mocos y muerte fue irrumpido por Norman al atravesar la puerta. Abrió los ojos como platos lanzándote una mirada de disgusto al chico. -Tu me obligaste-

Coraline estaba a punto de protestar pero justo cuando trato de vociferar algún regaño hacia Norman, se dio cuenta que había perdido la voz. Genial, sólo eso faltaba, que la gripe le quitara la voz.

Norman paró una ceja

-¿te quedaste si voz?-, preguntó Norman, Coraline se puso las manos alrededor de su cuello como si tratara de ahorcarse

-Si, te quedaste sin voz-, Norman se respondió a su propia pregunta, -Ahora...-, Norman estaba listo para regañarla con algo cuando su querida y rubia hermana apareció azotando la puerta

-Tortolos, la señora Jones quiere que bajen a cenar-, dijo Courtney

Coraline movió sus manos como si estuvieraa tratando de insultar a courtney

-Se quedo sin voz-, dijo Norman

-S...acalo de aquí-,le ordenó Coraline a Courtney con un ppequeño hilo de voz que difiicilmente logró sacarse.

Courtney tardo unos 5 segundos en captar el mensaje

-Oh, bueno, ya escuchaste, Romeo, vamos- Tomó a Norman del brazo para llevárselo consigo.

-Oh no, no me iré- Se soltó de agarre de Courtney y se cruzo de brazos mirado hacia Coraline- No iré, hasta que la señorita terca aquí presente baje también.-

Coraline frunció el ceño. -P..ues.. es...p...- Tosió un poco tratando de aclararse la garganta- es...pero que ..no...tengas ham...bre-

Courtney paseo la mirada de un lado a otro sin entender nada

-Bien, arréglense ustedes, tórtolos- Dijo antes de girarse hacia la puerta. -Yo tengo hambre, ¿okay?- Y salio dejándolos una vez mas, solos.

-Bien, igual no tengo hambre, así que me pondré cómodo- Dijo Norman tomando una silla, que se encontraba cerca del escritorio de Coraline, y sentándose en ella y mirando a la chica enferma en cama.

Coraline sentía como los ojos de Norman la acosaban, se estaba sintiendo encerrada

-d...e..de...deja...de...mirarme-, ordenó Coraline

-Cor, baja, tienes que comer algo-, dijo Norman, Coraline se cruzó de brazos, Norman suspiró, etonces se le ocurrió una idea, tomó su celular

-Voy a llamar a Dipper para que te saque de tu lecho de muerte-, amenazó Norman, Coraline se quedó en shock

-N...n...o...te...a...t-trevas-, dijo Coraline

-Si me atrevo-, dijo Norman

-¡NORMAN!, ¡LA SEÑORA JONES QUIERE HABLAR CONTIGO!-, el gritó de Courtney interrumpió la discusión

Norman giró la cabeza para escuchar mas claramente -¿Ahora mismo?-

-No, mañana- Dijo Courtney sarcásticamente. -Pues claro que ahora, bobo.-

Norman resopló. -Te salvaste, Coraline-

Coraline sonrió victoriosa.

-Pero no significa que no vaya a volver, sabes que no haré nada hasta que tu no lo hagas. Y si tu insistes, llamare a Dipper- Amenazó antes de levantarse e irse.

Coraline hizo un puchero. -Só...l..o.. larg...at..ee!- Dijo tratando de gritar.

Entre tanto, Norman ignoro el comentario de la chica pecosa y fue a donde Mel requería su presencia.

Norman salió del cuarto, le temblaban las manos, ¿estaba en problemas?, porque si lo estaba, de Mel Jones no se salvaba, suspiró cuando llegó a la planta de abajo, Mel Jones y Sandra Babcock estaban sentadas en la sala, ambas bebiendo café, Courtney estaba en la mesa con su lentejueleada laptod rosa, Norman tragó saliva antes de entrar a la sala

-B-buenas noches-, las saludó Norman nerviosamente, las miradas de ambas mujeres se posaron en Norman, Mel sonrió hacia él

-sientate, cariño-, dijo Mel, Norman avanzó lentamente hacia un sofá que estaba por un lado de su madre, más incómodo que todos los muebles de la casa, pero bueno, hay comentarios que uno se debe guardar para uno mismo.

él jugó nerviosamente con sus dedos unos momentos antes de hablar

-¿estoy en problemas?-, Norman finalmente habló, Mel sonrió de nuevo

-No, es todo lo contrario-, dijo Mel, Norman paró una ceja

-Necesitamos que te ocupes de Coraline mañana-, Mel Jones escupió por fin, Norman volvió a parar la ceja

-¿Disculpenme?-

-Ya oíste cariño- Le dijo su madre. -Mel y yo queremos pasar un día de chicas, y puesto que Coraline esta enferma en cama...-

-Pensamos que quizá tu podrías cuidarla mientras nosotras salíamos- Terminó Mel la oración de Sandra.

-Después de todo no creo que te moleste, ¿O si hermanito?- Dijo Courtney con una cara picara.

Norman se sonrojó un poco -N-no, no, para nada, cuenten conmigo. -Dijo con una sonrisa torpe.

-¡Excelente, sabia que aceptarías!- Sandra se levanto de su asiento y besó la mejilla de Norman. Este ultimo ni siquiera protestó, ya era costumbre.

-Bueno, ya puedes irte- Dijo Mel sonriendo.

Norman se retiró y mientras subía las escaleras pensaba en como seria el día de mañana con una Coraline gruñona y enferma. Pronto una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, pues significaba que podrían pasar tiempo de calidad juntos y la obligaría a salir de esa cama con bacterias, tarde o temprano, le gustara o no.

Una vez que llego a la habitación de Coraline abrió sin tocar y se sentó nuevamente en la silla.

-L...ar...g..ate-, ordenó Coraline,Norman ignoró la oración de Coraline, ¿debía decirle la noticia?, nah, ya se daría cuenta por si misma.

Ella comenzó a rezongar con expresiones, insultos, más bien, Norman tomó su celular y comenzó a jugar con él, o eso creyó ella, supo la verdad cuando escucho la voz de Mabel Pines en el altavoz, era oficial, quería degollar a Norman,pero no podía, a penas podía moverse

_-¿Hola?-, dijo Mabel en el teléfono_

-Hola, Mab, soy Norman, ¿está tu hermano?-, preguntó Norman lanzandole una sonrisa pícara a Coraline

_-Hola Norman, si aquí está él, ¿lo pongo al teléfono?-, preguntó Mabel_

Coraline negó desesperadamente con la cabeza

-Por favor-, dijo Norman maliciosamente

-T...t-e...o-dio-, dijo Coraline

_-Hola Norman, ¿que tal Ashland?-, preguntó Dipper en el altavoz _

-Dip, dile a Cor que salga de su lecho de muerte-, dijo Norman, Coraline se sonrojó completamente y se metió a las mantas

_-¿Está muriendo?-, preguntó Dipper nerviosamente_

-No exactamente-, dijo Norman

_-¡Ay, no! ¿Coraline se esta muriendo?- Preguntó horrorizada Mabel al otro lado de la linea, interrumpiendo a Dipper y Norman._

_-Dice Norman que no exactamente-_

-Asi es, sólo esta exagerando, parece una nenita de cuatro años- Dijo Norman mientras miraba a Coraline.

-No t...engo... cu..at..ro año...s- Dijo Lanzando un cojín que sólo rebotó en la puntiaguda cabellera del chico Babcock.

-Dice Coraline que si me ayudan a obligarla a salir de la cama- Coraline enrojeció aun mas, pero esta vez era de rabia.

_-¿Está ella ahí?-, preguntó Mabel _

_-Si, Mabel-, la voz impaciente de Dipper se escuchó a través de la linea, impidiéndole a Norman responder_

_-¡HOLA COR, SOY MABEL, ESTOY AL OTRO LADO DE LA LINEA!, ¿ME ESCUCHAS?!-, gritó Mabel_

Coraline volvió a hundirse en las mantas, Norman solo aguantaba la risa

_-¿Qué tiene?-, preguntó Dipper_

-Gripe-, dijo Norman

-M...mi...miente-, dijo Coraline,

_-¿Esa fue ella?-, preguntó Dipper_

-Si-, dijo Norman, Coraline le tiró con otro bote de pastillas a Norrman, obvio, no le dio

_-Cor, necesitas salir, no te vas a curar así-, dijo Dipper, -¿está tomando medicamento?-_

-No, los arroja contra mi-, dijo Norman, Coraline estaba roja,quería matarlo con sus propias manos

_-Coraline, compórtate, tienes 12, niña-, dijo Dipper,_

Coraline golpeó las almohadas como si su vida dependiera de ello, fue cuando Norman supo que ya era suficiente, pero no...no iba a rendirse

-ella dice que te ama-, dijo Norman maliciosamente

_-¿QUE?!-, gritó Dipper_

,Coraline le lanzó una mirada de muerte a Norman

-E...estás...m...uerto-, dijo Coraline, dificilmente se levantó, Norman se echó a correr...le iba a pegar una golpiza, pero al menos había logrado hacerla salir de la cama

Al salir huyendo de Coraline, Norman había dejado caer el teléfono, por lo que Mabel y Dipper sólo podían escuchar las pisadas, gritos y golpes al otro lado de la linea por parte de Coraline y Norman.

-Pues tu no estas tan muerta después de todo, ¿eh?- Se burló Norman. -Ya saliste de la cama-

Coraline sólo gruñó un poco mas antes de seguir tras el con una almohada para golpearlo. -Me...l...as pa...gara..s...!-

* * *

-¿Hey, Dippy, estas bien? ¿Que te dijo Norman?- Preguntó Mabel a Dipper, que seguía congelado con el teléfono en la mano, y con un ligero rubor en el rostro.

-Nada- Dijo secamente.

* * *

Cuando Norman volvió a pasar junto a donde el teléfono yacía, lo tomo y lo puso frente a su boca para gritar

-Ya me oíste, ¡dice que te AMA! Por eso no sale de cama, está muriendo de amor-

Norman realmente se estaba divirtiendo, no recordaba haberse divertido tanto antes, Coraline en verdad era grandiosa.

_-¡EEEEEEEEEE!- Se escuchó un gritito de emoción por parte de Mabel._

-¡Es..tas min...ti...endo!- Coraline dijo, dejándose caer sobre Norman.

Norman se sonrojó, pero trató de ocultarlo,

-¡Está en depresión por que te ama, la derrites y no se atreve a decírtelo!-, dijo Norman tratando de quitarse a la chica de cabello azul de encima

* * *

Dipper, al otro lado de la línea tenía el rubor hasta la cabeza, no sabía ni siquiera qué decir

* * *

Coraline volvió a golpear a Norman

-M...M-M...I...ENTE!-, dijo Coraline, Norman no podía negarlo, estaba muy incómodo

-Jones, quítate de encima-, dijo Norman, -estás lastimandome-

* * *

Dipper se quedó en shock, ¿había dicho "quítate de encima"?

-Norman, ¿qué están haciendo?-, preguntó Dipper nerviosamente

* * *

Norman sonrió maliciosamente hacia Coraline, ella sabía perfectamente lo que iba a decir...

-Te está engañando conmigo-, dijo Norman, Coraline le pegó con la almohada, Norman dejó salir un grito de dolor

* * *

-Dipper, ¿qué hacen esos dos?-, preguntó Mabel

-Mabel, no tienes la suficiente madurez mental para saberlo-, dijo Dipper

-¿Para saber que cosa?-

* * *

-¿Por qué haces esto, Coraline? Pensé que amabas a Dipper- Decía Norman aun luchando por sacarse a la chica de encima.

-¡N..O...LO...AM...O!-

* * *

-¿Amarte?- Preguntó Mabel. -¿Ustedes son novios?- Su sonrisa se comenzó a agrandar.

Dipper enrojeció aun mas. -¿Q-qué cosa? Yo...¡Claro que no!-

_-Pero ella te ama, Dipper- Dijo Norman al otro lado de la linea._

* * *

-No...es...ver...dad...!- Coraline logró quitarle el teléfono a su amigo y se levanto. -No ...es verdad, Di...pper, est...e bobo es...tá minien...do- Sin embargo, no fue Dipper a quien escucho responder.

_-Coraline y Dipper sentados en un árbol, be-sán-do-se -Seguido una risa infantil salia desde el teléfono, era Mabel brulándose._

Norman se le unió y ambos comenzaron a cantar, mientras Coraline volvía a sonrojarse y Dipper se cubría la cara con la gorra.

_-Cor, cuelga el teléfono-, ordenó Dipper _

-Buena idea, así hablamos por Skype-, dijo Norman entre risas, solo consiguió una cachetada de parte de Coraline

-ES LA TERCERA Y ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE SUBO!-, otro grito de la furiosa hermana de Norman, Coraline no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar, Courtney abrió la puerta de golpe, iba a gritar cuando vio la escena que tenía enfrente, ahí estaba Coraline, sobre su hermano, se quedó en shock

-¿Qué-están-haciendo?-, preguntó Courtney

_-Ay no, ¿es tu hermana?-, preguntó Dipper_, Norman no respondió

-¿Qué están haciendo?-, preguntó Courtney

-Estabamos...jugando guerra de almohadas-, mintió Norman

-se ve que está muy divertido el juego-, dijo Courtney, Norman y Coraline se miraron el uno al otro

Los chicos no respondían y tampoco se movían. Courtney levantó una ceja. -¿Que no tienen como 12 años?-

-Si- Dijeron ambos.

-¿Y bien? ¿No van levantarse?- Courtney saco su teléfono -Les puedo tomar una foto y...-

Coraline apresuradamente se quitó de encima y se abalanzó contra ella. -¡Ni...siq...uiera...lo...pien...se..s!-

-Wow, tranquila niña, era broma- Dijo Courtney -Sólo tranquilicen sus hormonas, ha...-

-No dirás nada de esto, ¿Verdad?- Suplicó Norman.

-Por supuesto que no, pero ya cállense, estoy tratando de pintar mis uñas mientras veo televisión y hablo con Britanny, y no puedo porque ustedes hacen demasiado escándalo y rompen mi concentración.- Les reclamo.

Coraline y Norman se miraron el uno al otro. -Esta bien- Courtney cerró la puerta y se fue. Norman tomó el teléfono nuevamente. -¿Siguen ahí, chicos?-

_-Si, pero wow, ¿qué fue eso, amigo?- Dijo Dipper al otro lado._

-Courtney-

* * *

Mabel le quitó el teléfono a su hermano. -¿Tu bonita hermana mayor? ¡Dale mis saludos!-

* * *

-Si, seguro-

* * *

Dipper se había ido a sentar en una silla, dejando a Mabel al teléfono, seguía pensando.

* * *

Norman suspiró, por fin había recuperado la cabeza

-Dipper, ¿estás molesto conmigo?-, preguntó Norman sin saber que Dipper se había ido

_-No estoy-, dijo Dipper, -deja tu mensaje con mi hermana-_

-Sip, se enojó-, dijo Mabel, Coraline fue a la cama y se volvió a meter en ella

-E...sso...t...te...p...aasa...p-p...or...idiota-, dijo Coraline antes de ponerse el termómetro en la boca, otra vez

-No me hagas llamar a Salma-, dijo Norman, Coraline se quitó el termómetro de la boca y le tiró con él,

_-Voy y te mato si lo haces-, dijo Dipper._

Era oficial, el siguiente día...iba a ser un día demasiado largo, tan largo como para tener que soportar a Coraline furiosa.

-De acuerdo, debo irme, Mabel.- Dijo Norman -Dile a Dipper que lo siento-

-_Ok, bye, ¡cuídate!-_ Y ambos colgaron el teléfono. Norman volteó a ver a Coraline.

Suspiro y rodó los ojos. -Lo siento, no volveré a hacerlo-

Coraline ni siquiera lo miró. Estaba muy enfadada, asi que sólo se cubrio la cara con las sabanas y se giro hacia la pared.

-Esta bien, ¿que debo hacer para que aceptes mis disculpas?-

No hubo respuesta, Coraline seguía mirando hacia la pared con el ceño fruncido.

-Coraline...-

-Nece...si...to qu..e t...e va...yas a tu ha...bi...taci...ón- Le dijo ella, los mas claro que pudo.

-Oh, vamos ¡era sólo una broma! Ya dije que lo siento- Le replicó Norman.

-¡Di...je que t...e fu...e...ras!-

Ahora Norman también estaba enfadado. -Bien- Se levanto y salio por la puerta, cerrándola un poco fuerte para demostrar su disgusto.

Coraline soltó un gruñido.

Norman, quien estaba al otro lado de la puerta, se quedó recargado ahí un momento, ¿cómo iba a lidiar con ella?, bien sabía que cuando Coraline Jones estaba molesta, las cosas se ponían feas y claro, no iba a hacer excepciones con él.

se quedó recargado en la puerta unos 10 minutos, nunca había peleado con ella y para colmo, su teléfono se había quedado ahí adentro, quién sabe que tanto espiaría Coraline ahí, pero, si mal lo recordaba, lo había dejado tirado y ella ni siquiera podía moverse, al menos, no si tenía fiebre.

¿cómo pudo ser tan idiota?, ¿cómo pudo haberla hecho enojar así?, definitivamente la cabeza se le fue por un momento, comenzó a comportarse como...el otro Norman, al momento de que eso pasó por su mente, sintió como algo le recorrió el cuerpo, estaba sucediendo otra vez, miró sus manos, tenían un tono rojizo, eran llamas, más bien, pensó que ya había controlado eso de "Angry Norman", pero no, trató de calmarse y bueno, le funcionó, las llamas se fueron pero siguieron los rayos, estuvo en plan de Angry Norman los siguientes 5 minutos.

Él se armó de valor y se levantó, abrió la puerta un poco, tratando de no hacer mucho ruido, miró hacia la cama, Coraline ya estaba dormida, como siempre, abrazada de esa manta que se niega a abandonar, Norman suspiró, recogió su celular, al cual al instante se le cayó la batería, ya era de esperarse, en esa discusión fue ese pobre celular el que más sufrió, recogió los cojines y los puso en la silla que estaba a un lado de la mesa de noche, se detuvo para ver a Coraline, si, estaba dormida, le causó un poco de gracia el tono rojo que tenía en la nariz, pero se limitó a sonreír, después, se alejó lentamente y fue a la puerta, suspiró

-Lo siento-, susurró Norman, apagó la luz, salió del cuarto y cerró la puerta, definitivamente, estaba a punto de decirle a Mel y a su madre que no iba a poder encargarse de Coraline.

Claro que no, no, no, no, el era Norman Babcock e iba a cumplir su promesa,...aunque le costara otra golpiza.

Se dirigió hacia la sala, donde hacia unos momentos Courtney se encontraba. Ahora solo estaba la tele encendida mostrando infomerciales. Tomó el control y la apago, se sentó y justo cuando estaba por llamar a su madre para decirle sobre el asunto, su hermana apareció tras el.

-¿Que haces aquí y por que esa cara tan larga?-

-Nada- Le respondió secamente.

-¿Y entonces a quien llamas?-

-A mamá-

-¿A caso te peleaste con tu noviecita?- Le dijo Courtney.

-No es mi novia- Dijo Norman frunciendo el ceño.

Courtney se encamino hacia el sofá y volvió a prender el televisor, destapó su esmalte y comenzó a colocar una nueva capa de este en sus uñas. -No es como si sus gritos no se escucharan hasta acá-

Norman la miro, como pidiéndole una respuesta.

-Ya se que se molestaron, deberías pedirle disculpas, después de todo tu eres el caballero, ¿No?- Continuo hablando sin mirar a Norman para aplicarse mas esmalte. -Ademas yo se que esa chica te importa, aunque tu lo niegues, hermanito.-

A veces Courtney podía salir de ese traje de hermana malvada, y ser una hermana comprensiva, en verdad daba buenos consejos. Norman únicamente sonrió.

-Gracias-

Courtney le sonrió de vuelta. -Soy genial, lo se, no me agradezcas.- Dijo presuntuosamente.

Norman volvió escaleras arriba y se paro frente a la puerta de Coraline, no sabia si debía tocar y despertarla, o entrar y quedarse ahí hasta que despertara por si sola. Opto por la segunda idea.

Entro tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible y se sentó en la silla. Decidió observarla detenidamente, sus pecas se veían lindas combinando con esa graciosa nariz rosada y enferma. Sin darse cuenta estaba sonriendo como bobo.

Por primera vez, sintió que había tenido suerte, es decir, todos los días se acostaba a eso de las 9:00 pero lograba dormirse hasta las 3:00 de la mañana y por fin eso le había servido de algo, porque hasta esa hora Coraline mostró señales de que iba a despertar, torció la nariz un par de veces y se acostó derecha, Norman suspiró y tragó saliva, en cualquier momento la chica se percataría de su presencia y lo más probable era que comenzara a gritar.

Ella abrió sus enrojecidos ojos y volteó a ver a Norman

-lárgate-, ordenó con voz extremadamente ronca

-Tu voz volvió-, dijo Norman

Coraline hizo una mueca y se frotó la garganta

-Yo la obligué-, dijo Coraline

-Cor, yo...lo siento-, dijo Norman, Coraline sonrió

-No hace falta que lo digas, te escuché la primera vez-, dijo Coraline

-Así que estabas despierta-, dijo Norman

-Solo descansaba mis ojos-, dijo Coraline, después tosió un poco

-¿cómo te sientes?-, preguntó Norman

-estoy muriendo lentamente-, dijo Coraline, Norman rodó los ojos

-¿estás consciente de que son las 3 de la mañana?-, preguntó Coraline

-Claro que si-, dijo Norman, -No podía dormir sin disculparme antes-

ella sonrió hacia su medio-adormilado amigo

-Disculpa aceptada-, dijo Coraline

-¿en serio?-, preguntó Norman, Coraline asintió, Norman suspiró aliviado, Coraline se quedó callada un momento

-Al diablo, me estoy muriendo de hambre-, se quejó ella

-¿asalto el refrigerador por ti?-, preguntó Norman

-No, créeme que si como algo...vomitaré sobre ti y perdón si fui muy directa-, dijo Coraline, Norman se rió un poco

-Será mejor que te vayas a dormir-, dijo Coraline, -No quiero que mañana amanezcas de malas-

Norman dificilmente obedeció a su enferma amiga, no pudo dormir esa noche de todas formas, lo intentó pero no pudo. Cuando al fin lo logró lo despertaron las ligeras sacudidas de su madre que le anunciaban que ya tenía que despertarse.

* * *

**BUENO, AQUÍ ESTÁ XDDD, como mencioné, es un fic que hicimos Kary y yo jeje, así que...esperamos que les haya gustado.**


	12. Peleas

**Num. 12: Peleas.**

-¡VETE AL DIABLO!-, Coraline azotó la puerta en la cara de Norman, haciéndolo gemir de dolor

-Cor, solo hablé con ella unos días-, dijo Norman abriéndo la puerta de nuevo para ir tras ella

-¡UN MES, MALDITO IDIOTA!-, gritó Coraline furiosamente, Norman suspiró

-A ver, Cor, ¿estás celosa de Aggie?-, preguntó Norman extrañado, Coraline gritó como un animal salvaje y un rubor rojo lleno su cara cuando volteó a ver a Norman

-¡¿CELOSA, YO?!, ¿DE QUIÉN?!-, Coraline lo retó

-De Aggie-, dijo Norman

-¡¿POR QUÉ HABRÍA DE ESTAR CELOSA?-, gritó Coraline

-Cor, estás...-

-¡LA PREFIERES A ELLA!-, lo reprendió Coraline, -¡Y ESTÁ MUERTA!-

-¡CORALINE, NO TE PASES DE LA RAYA!-, gritó Norman poniéndose a la defensiva, Coraline rió sarcásticamente

-¡JA!, ¿¡Y QUÉ QUIERES QUE DIGA?!, ¿¡QUE ESTÁ VIVA?!-, preguntó Coraline más alterada que antes

-Coraline, cálmate-, Norman trató de tranquilizar a su furiosa amiga

-¿¡CÓMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME?!, ¡ESTOY AQUÍ DESDE HACE UN MALDITO MES Y NO SABES QUÉ DIABLOS PASA CON MI VIDA!-, gritó Coraline

-Claro que sé que pasa con tu vida-, dijo Norman a la defensiva, Coraline rodó los ojos

-¿AH, SI?!, DIME, ¿¡POR QUÉ DIABLOS ESTABA EN DETENCIÓN LA SEMANA PASADA?!-, gritó Coraline

-Te peleaste-

Coraline se quedó en shock, y por impulso le dio una cachetada a Norman

-¿A QUÉ VIENE ESO?!-, gritó Norman

-¡COLAPSÉ, NORMAN!-, gritó Coraline, él se quedó en shock

-¿Qué?, ¿cuándo?-,preguntó Norman nerviosamente, Coraline miró a Norman entre lágrimas de frustración

-En la clase de física-, dijo Coraline, -Por eso estaba en detención-

Norman tragó saliva

-Eso pensé-, dijo Coraline, -¿Y así te atreves a decir que sabes lo que ocurre con mi vida?-

-Cor, yo...-

-¿¡PREFIERES PASAR TIEMPO CON UNA TUMBA QUE CONMIGO?!, ¡ERES INCREÍBLE!-

-¡COR, ELLA NO ES UNA TUMBA!-

-¡PUES PARA MI LO ES!-, gritó Coraline

-¡TE...TE ODIO!-,Coraline dudó profundamente lo que dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

Al salir caminó furiosamente escaleras abajo ignorando la presencia de Sandra Babcock

-Cor, linda, ¿qué sucedió?-, preguntó Sandra nerviosamente

-No quiero ser grosera, señora Babcock, pero no quiero hablar de eso-, dijo Coraline mientras seguía su camino hacia la puerta principal

-¿Necesitas que te lleve a casa?-, preguntó Sandra amablemente ocultando sus nervios

-¡ESTOY BIEN!-, gritó Coraline mientras azotaba la puerta

.

.

.

.

.

"No necesito a Norman", eran las palabras que Coraline se estuvo repitiendo en su cabeza todo el mes siguiente, ¿cómo era posible que ninguno de los dos se tragara su orgullo para pedir disculpas?.

Coraline no podía negar que le dolía cuando veía a Norman salir con Neil y con Salma de la escuela sin ni siquiera voltear a verla, hartas eran las veces que lo veía jugar Basketball con Neil en el patio trasero de la casa Downe y por si fuera poco había estado sentándose junto a Salma las últimas dos semanas, quizás cuando le dijo que estaba celosa...tenía razón, pero ella era Coraline Jones y no cedería ante nada. Se sentía culpable, especialmente por haber llamado a Aggie de la manera en que la llamó y de haberle dicho a Norman que lo odiaba cuando evidentemente no era verdad en ningún sentido. En momentos como esos, Coraline tenía solo 2 amigos de su lado...y de larga distancia: Wybie y Mabel, porque cuando Dipper se negó a hablar con ella, supo que ya Norman le había contado lo que sucedió.

_-¿Qué dijiste sobre Aggie?-_

**-Mab, eres muy sensible con estas cosas, no creo que deba decírtelo**-

_-Bien, entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer?-_

**-Tengo que disculparme aunque me ataque con Angry Aggie- **

_-...Deberías llevar a Norman si no quieres que te mate-_

**-Mabel, yo me metí en esto, además...creo que Norman me odia-**

_-Bien, si así lo quieres, cuídate, recuerda que te quiero mucho, suerte-_

Esa fue la llamada telefónica que Coraline tuvo con Mabel antes de salir de casa para hacer un intento de disculparse con Aggie.

Tenía miedo cuando salió de casa, no solo por el hecho de que había salido a hurtadillas cuando su madre fue al supermercado, tenía miedo sobre lo que podría pasarle, es decir, ella no podía ver a Aggie, así que podía atacarla cuando menos pensara.

Norman la llevó "al arbol de Aggie" solo una vez, un año atrás, pero tenía sentido de orientación, así que solo le bastaron unas cuantas vueltas por el bosque para lograr encontrar el arbol, hacía frío, pero era como si algo helado la rodeara...esa fue la señal de que Agatha Prenderghast estaba presente...y estaba molesta

-Aggie...-, balbuceó Coraline,

-S-soy...Coraline Jones, me conociste hace un año...soy la amiga de Norman-, dijo Coraline, entonces logró escuchar levemente los susurros de la chica fantasma, no supo qué dijo, pero estaba casi segura de que le había dicho que la dejara sola

-Norman te dijo lo que sucedió, ¿cierto?-, preguntó Coraline, su respuesta fue una punzada en el codo

-Oye, lo siento, ¿si?, estaba enojada, no sabía lo que decía-, dijo Coraline nerviosamente, otra punzada...más fuerte.

-No fue mi intención herirte, en serio..s-sabes que no sería capaz-, balbuceaba Coraline, esta vez fue peor...si no volteaba a tiempo una roca la hubiera golpeado en la cabeza. Coraline comenzaba a entrar en pánico

-Entiendo si quieres matarme, pero...-, se vio interrumpida por otra punzada, esta vez en su pie, lo miró y vio que había sangre ahí

-Perdoname, te lo ruego-, Coraline apretó los puños esperando al próximo ataque cuando...

-Aggie. Basta-, el chico de 13 años, Norman Babcock, apareció en la escena. Coraline se quedó en shock, Norman ignoró su presencia, la quitó del camino y comenzó a hablarle al aire, al menos para los ojos de la chica

-Está tratando de disculparse, no le hagas daño-, dijo Norman

...

-Sé lo que dijo, Aggie, pero no lo decía en serio-

...

-Ella en serio lo siente, ¿No, Coraline?-, Norman miró a Coraline esperando respuesta

-Si, Aggie, lo siento, no fue mi intención-, dijo Coraline

-¿Lo ves?, ella no estaba tratando de herirte-, dijo Norman, -Solo estaba enojada...la gente no sabe lo que dice cuando está enojada-, a esas alturas Norman miraba de reojo a Coraline, quien entendió cada una de las palabras del chico, lo cual hizo que se estremeciera

-Aggie...¿podrás perdonarme alguna vez?-, preguntó Coraline, mirando a Norman y hacia donde se suponía que estaba Aggie

De repente, Norman sonrió

-Ella te perdona-, dijo Norman, Coraline sonrió torcidamente, después de todo...había logrado ver su sonrisa otra vez.

-Gracias-, dijo Coraline hacia Aggie.

-No deberías estar sola aquí-, Norman le dijo a Coraline, -Será mejor que te acompañe a casa-

Coraline no respondió, en cambio, miró al suelo

-Coraline, no me hagas perder mi tiempo, Mitch, Neil y Salma me esperan-

La chica de cabello azul se sintió al borde de lágrimas

-Es que yo...necesito hablar contigo, Norman-, dijo Coraline

-¿Por qué habrías de hablar con alguien a quien odias?-

-Porque en realidad necesito hablar con ese alguien-, el arrepentimiento en la voz de la chica hizo cambiar a Norman de opinión repentinamente. Él se acomodó la chaqueta negra que llevaba y se aclaró la garganta nerviosamente

-Aggie, ¿serías tan amables de dejarnos solos un momento?-

Pasó un rato antes de que Norman se acercara a Coraline y hablara

-Que sea rápido-, sonó más seco que un desierto, Coraline en vez de hablar, se lanzó hacia él y lo abrazó del cuello

-En verdad lo siento, jamás te odiaría, no soy capaz y lo sabes, perdoname, por favor-, no hubo respuesta

-No quiero perderte, Norman, no puedo perderte, me moriría si eso ocurre-

Al no haber respuesta, Coraline levantó su cabeza para ver la cara inexpresiva de quien ya no podía ser su amigo en ese momento

-¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?-, preguntó Norman

-Yo...n-no sé-, dijo Coraline, Norman continuó con su "Ley del hielo", Coraline se dio la vuelta

-Sé que no merezco que me perdones y lo entiendo-, dijo Coraline, -Pero quiero que sepas que siempre te consideraré como la persona que me cambió la vida-

-Coraline..-, dijo Norman

-¿Qué?-, preguntó Coraline

-Ven aquí-, dijo Norman, Coraline se dio la vuelta y se acercó a Norman lentamente, entonces...él la tomó de la barbilla, sonrió hacia ella y de repente sintió como los labios del chico tuvieron contacto con los de ella...la había besado. Cuando por fin la soltó, Coraline estuvo en shock por un momento, pero después sonrió pícaramente hacia Norman

-Vaya forma de besar, Babcock-, dijo Coraline, Norman sonrió

-Vaya forma de disculparte, Jones-

-¿Sabes que Dipper te matará después de esto?-

-Moriré sabiendo que al menos una cosa que hice en mi vida valió completamente la pena-

_Y esa fue la señal de que había hecho algo más que perdonarla_

* * *

**ESTO VA PARA MI QUERIDA KARY QUE LE ADVERTÍ QUE MORIRÍA SI LO LEÍA Y PARA UNA AMIGA A LA QUE ESTOY TRATANDO DE REVIVIR EN NORMALINE! (MI VIDA, SÉ FUERTE!)**


End file.
